All Good Things Fall Apart
by Sharic-G-Shepherd
Summary: Aniu gave Balto one wish, the wolfdog decides to use it wisely, such an opportunity occurs when Balto met two brothers whose parents died. This wish changed their lives forever. What happened? What does this mean for Balto? Why did he decide to help them? If you're curious, find out! History is written in colaboration with Kodiwolf321.
1. All Good Things Fall Apart

**Chapter 1: All Good Things Fall Apart**

**Player2Daniel A/N: This is the new story that I am writing together with Kodiwolf321. I hope you like it.**

**...**

It was a cold winter night in the small town of Nome Alaska. Two brothers sit in their living room of their warm cozy home watching a movie. Thomas the older brother by a year brings in some popcorn from the kitchen while his younger brother Daniel watches the movie. Thomas sets down the popcorn and sits next to his brother. "When do you think mom and dad will be home?" Daniel asked as he took some popcorn from the bowl. Thomas took some popcorn from the bowl before answering. "I don't know, they should be home soon," Thomas said before eating some popcorn.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Whose that?" Daniel asked looking at the door. "I don't know," Thomas said as he stood up and walked over to the door. Thomas opened the door and saw two police officers standing at his door. This made Daniel worried as he too walked over to the door. "Can I help you officers?" Thomas asked. The officers looked serious but with sadness in their eyes. "Thomas, Daniel, There has been an accident," one officer said. "What kind of accident?" Daniel said now sound concerned and worried. The two officers looked at each other before explaining in full detail. "Your parents were in a car accident and didn't make it," the officers explained.

Daniel looked with astonishment at Thomas and after a moment at the officers. "Do you say that they are dead?" Police officer looked down and with sympathy in his voice answered "Unfortunately... yes." These words paralyzed Daniel. Thomas put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel, are you okay?" Daniel looked with tears in his eyes at his older brother. "Are you asking me is everything okay? Our parents are dead!" Daniel ran out of the house between two police officers, whose looked at Thomas "We are really sorry." From Thomas's eyes tears began to flow, but he tried to be calm. One of the officers interrupted the silence. "I think you should follow him."

Daniel ran with tears in his eyes, so he couldn't see where he was running. He suddenly fell into something soft and he fell over. Daniel looked up from the snow and saw a wolfdog lying beside him, who wasn't liked at Nome, but Daniel thought that Balto was worth trust and friendship.

Daniel stood up and walked over to the Wolfdog and checked to see if he was okay. "Hey, are you okay?" Daniel said as he touched Balto. Balto groaned as he looked up at Daniel. "I hope I didn't hurt the kid," Balto spoke looking at Daniel making sure he wasn't hurt. "Whoa! You can talk?! And I can understand you?!" Daniel said surprised. Balto was confused by this. "How can you understand me?" Balto asked still confused about this. "I don't know, that's the thing," Daniel said as he wiped his tears away.

"Is something that matter?" Balto asked now concerned for the boy. "I... I just found out my parents died in a car accident," Daniel explained with fresh new tears falling from his face. Balto lowered his ears as he too know what's it's like not to have parents anymore. "Daniel!" Thomas shouted looking for his brother. "Who is that?" Balto asked now alert for who was coming for Daniel. "Oh, that's my brother," Daniel answered as he looked in the direction that his brother was coming from. "Don't worry he won't hurt," Daniel added as Thomas found his brother and started running over to him.

"I finally found you ... you shouldn't run away like this." Thomas said, panting constantly after the run. "I know, but this what we've heard ... I can't deal with it." Daniel answered sadly while he stroked Balto. "What are you doing with this wolfdog? Get away from him because he'll hurt you." Thomas replied looking with hostility at Balto. "He wouldn't hurt anyone, you listened to these people and now you say the same as they do." Daniel began to scratch Balto under the muzzle. "Stop petting him!" Thomas said in a commanding voice, and grabbed Daniel's hand that stroked the wolfdog. "He isn't dangerous as you think." Daniel sayed i that moment Balto rose from the snow and stared hostile at Thomas and began to growl. "Balto, calm down, Thomas will not hurt me, he's just worried about me." Daniel said calmly to Balto. "Okay, if you say so." Balto sat back in the snow. "Woah, he can speak ?!" Thomas was surprised by what he had just heard. "Do you understand him too?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Say something else," Thomas asked looking down at Balto. "Um... hey," Balto said. Thomas then kneeled down to his level. "Amazing," Thomas said looking at Balto. Thomas then opened his muzzle to see if there was anything helping him talk. "Hey don't do that," Daniel said as he pulled his brother away. "What I was just looking to see if there was something there to help him talk," Thomas explained as he looked at his brother.

Balto spat. "You could wash your hands sometimes." Thomas looked into Balto's eyes. "Is this a robotic animal? Because he is annoying as you are sometimes." Thomas said with a smile. "Leave him alone, the dogs also have feelings." Daniel answered and hugged Balto. "But how is it possible that he can speak?" Thomas asked looking at Balto. "Is it important? Please, say that we can keep him." Daniel said enthusiastically. Thomas looked at Daniel and thought that if they had a dog Daniel would not think about his parents.

Thomas thought for a moment as he looked at Balto and then looked at Daniel. "Oh alright," Thomas said as he puts his arm around Daniels shoulder. "Yes!" Daniel cheered as the three of them started walking home. Once they got home and went inside. Sadness dreaded over Thomas. Daniel and Balto both went upstairs to Daniels room while Thomas stayed downstairs. Thomas sighed as he went into his parents bedroom and sat down on their bed now realizing their really gone.

Meanwhile, upstairs. Daniel showed Balto his room. "Make yourself at home here, you can sleep here in the corner next to my bed, I'll give you a blanket so that you can have it comfortably, I'll be right back." Daniel called happy and left the room. During this time, Balto went down the stairs to look for Thomas, passing the hallway and saw him sitting on a large bed. Balto stepped onto the bed and sat down next to him. "Thank you for taking me with you. You can believe me, I know what it's like to be alone ... without parents." Thomas grabbed a picture of his parents. "But what should I do now? What should I say to Daniel?" Thomas asked, in this moment Balto looked at the picture and saw a tear hit him.

"You tell him everything will be alright and no matter what happens," Balto said now looking up at Thomas. Thomas Wiped his tears away and then puts down his parents picture down. Thomas then looked down at Balto and then patted him on the head. "Your not so bad after all," Thomas said with a small smile. Balto chuckle, "Your not so bad yourself kid," Balto said with smile.

"Balto, where are you?" Daniel shouted from upstairs. Balto looked at Thomas. "Go to him ... he needs you more than me." Balto obeyed Thomas and went to Daniel.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys! its been working with someone new on this I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this and stay tuned! there more to come, so be ready! Alright guys we will see you in the next Chapter!**


	2. Less money more problems

**Chapter 2: Less money more problems**

Thomas woke up the next morning feeling cold. Thomas got up out of bed and got dressed. Thomas walked out of his room and turn up the heat before walking over to Daniel's room. Before Thomas was about to knock on his door he heard talking. Thomas opened the door and saw that Daniel was already awake and talking with Balto.

"Hey Thomas." Daniel said with a smile. Thomas smiled. "Hey, guys, I see you're up, it's weird because Daniel usually sleeps long." Balto looked at Thomas and smiled. "I would still like to sleep, but someone started asking me a lot of questions." Balto looked at Daniel with a smile. "Very funny Balto." Daniel replied. "You better get used to Daniel's being so annoying." Daniel looked with a strange look at Thomas. "Okay, maybe I'll go better." Balto and Thomas began to laugh. "Come for breakfast for a moment." Thomas said while leaving the room.

Thomas walked down stairs and started making pancakes. Daniel and Balto both came down stairs and watched some TV. As Thomas was making some pancakes he looked outside from the kitchen window and saw that it was snowing pretty hard. "Great, school might be canceled," Thomas said as he flipped the pancakes. Thomas then saw the mailman delivering their mail.

"I'll be right back, Daniel, try not to destroy anything." Thomas smiled and put on his jacket and shoes. Thomas left the house and went to the letterbox, took the letters and returned home. "I came back, you didn't destroy anything?" Thomas asked laughing. "Don't worry, I watched him." Balto answered laughing. "Guys, give me a break." Daniel replied.

Thomas chuckled as he went back into the kitchen while holding the mail. Thomas looked at the mail and noticed it was bills. "Great," Thomas said as he placed down the bills on the table. Thomas then finished cooking and placed down Daniel's pancakes down on the table and placed down Balto's next to the table on the floor.

"Come on, guys, pancakes are ready." Thomas called. Balto went to the plate with pancakes. "What is this?" Balto asked, Thomas smiled. "Try it, you will love it." Balto sniffed the pancakes and tried a piece. "They are delicious, and they smell so nice! I have never eaten something like this. What is it called?" Thomas looked at the happy Balto. "These are pancakes, I said you would love them." Balto lifted his head and looked at Thomas, and started wagging his tail. "You were right, I love them." Thomas looked at Daniel. "Daniel, are you not hungry?" Daniel was still watching the television. "Breakfast is not the same anymore.

"I know kid, but we gotta push through," Thomas said placing his hand on his arm. Daniel sighed with nod before eating his pancakes. After breakfast, Thomas cleaned up everything while Daniel went to watch some TV. After cleaning up Thomas sat down at the table and opened up the bills and sighed. "Man, this is really gonna suck," Thomas said looking at how much the bills were.

Balto approached Thomas. "What happened Thomas?" Thomas showed Balto the bill. "Do you see it? See how much we have to pay?" Thomas said quietly to Balto. "Is this what you give these green papers to make the talking box work?" Thomas looked disoriented at Balto. "You mean the TV?" Thomas put the bill down on the table. "Yes. What is the problem? Give them the papers." Thomas grabbed Balto for the muzzle so he could not speak. "Not so loud." The boy let go of Balito's muzzle. "Why?" Thomas looked at Daniel. "That Daniel would not hear." Balto thought for a moment. "I do not understand the problem, can not you give them these papers?" Thomas looked sadly at Balto. "We do not have money, parents kept everything in the bank, and the bank will not give us this money because they are dead."

Thomas sighed before placing the bill down. "I might have some money saved somewhere," Thomas said before standing up. "Just stay with Daniel until I come back down," Thomas said before walking over to the stairs. Balto did what he was told and sat down next to Daniel. "Hey Balto, do you have a girlfriend?" Daniel asked out of curiosity. Balto looked at Daniel with a surprised look on his face.

"No ... Why are you asking about it?" Balto asked, still surprised. "I don't know maybe because you are an adult ... there must be certainly someone who you like." Balto took turns to see if Thomas was coming back. "I ... there is someone I really like ..." Balto answered. "Thomas, where are you, save me please." Balto thought looking at the stairs. "Will you tell me what's her name?" Daniel asked curiously. Balto blushed. "Her name is Jenna."

"Jenna huh? Do you think she likes you back," Daniel asked. This made Balto really uncomfortable. "Um... well... I..." before Balto could really speak on that subject, Thomas came down the stairs with some cash in his hand. "Balto can we talk in the kitchen pleas?" Thomas asked as he walked into the kitchen. Balto jumped up and and ran over into the kitchen. "Hey what's up?" Balto asked.

"Why so long?" Balto asked. Thomas looked at Balto with a smile. "Did Daniel ask you ... what to call it ... difficult questions?" Balto smiled. "From where did you know?" Thomas sat down at the table and started counting the money. "That's my brother, I know him."

"He asked if I had a girlfriend," Balto said now embarrassed to saying it out loud. "So do you?" Thomas asked with a smile. Balto shook his head, "but you like someone don't you?" Thomas asked as he finished counting the money. Balto sighed out of embarrassment. "Don't sweat it Balto I'm just messing with you," Thomas said with a smile. "So do we have enough for the TV to stay on?" Balto asked. Thomas sighed before answering. "Well we have enough to pass us by but I'm not sure what we're gonna do with the other bills come in," Thomas explained.

"What else do you have to pay for, do you have to pay for water in this large bowl in the bathroom?" Balto asked looking at Thomas. "Do you mean the toilet?" Thomas looked at Balto in disgust. "Is that what you call bowls?" Thomas smiled. "No, toilet is a place where people walk when they want ... dogs do it outside, and the people on the toilet. " Balto's face showed disgust. "You want to tell me I was drinking water ..." Thomas nodded his head.

Thomas laughed as he patted Balto on the head. "What's so funny?" Daniel asked as he walked into the kitchen. "I drank out of the toilet!" Balto said looking at Daniel. "Yeah? Don't all dogs drink from the toilet?" Daniel asked while putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Yeah, but found out hard way of what the toilet is use for," Thomas said with a smile. "Oh," Daniel said with a chuckle. Daniel then looked at the table and saw Thomas had out his allowance out. "Hey what are you doing with your allowance?" Daniel asked curiously.

"I only counted how much money I have." Thomas replied. "But why do you count this money?" Daniel asked and looked at Thomas. "I ..." Thomas did not know what to say, he looked at Balto and showed him with his eyes that he needed help. "Because Thomas decided we needed a collar for me." Balto responded with relief. "That's a great idea for Thomas." Thomas looked at Daniel and smiled.

Daniel then runs up to his room to see if he had any money of his own. "Thanks," Thomas said with relief. Balto turned and looked at Thomas. "I know it'll be hard to tell him, but we have to someday," Balto explained. Thomas nodded as he sat back in his seat. "Less money more problems," Thomas said with a sigh.

"Now we will have to buy you a collar." Thomas said with a sigh. "Then tell him that you will buy a collar in the future." Thomas looked at the money. "You do not know Daniel when he starts doing something, he does not let it go. I'm trying to make that determination, but sometimes it's problematic. "After a moment Daniel came back with his money and showed it to Thomas." Woah, you have a lot of money. "Daniel smiled and looked at Thomas." Unlike you, I did not spend money for some stupid collector cards ... "Baniel went to Balto and squatted in front of him and hugged him." ... it is worth spending this money on something useful, especially since it is for a friend. "Balto licked Daniel's face. "It's very nice to hear that"

Thomas then stood up and grabbed his jacket. Daniel did the same thing. "Can Balto come?" Daniel asked Thomas looked at Balto and then at Daniel. "Um..." Thomas started to say until Balto spoke up for himself. "I don't think that's a good idea kiddo," Balto said with a small smile. "Oh why not?" Daniel asked as he kneeled down to his level.

"Because we are not sure if you only understand me, because if others also understand me, maybe it will not end well." Balto said seriously. "Oh, I understand." Daniel stroked Balto on the head, stood up and stood in the door with Thomas. "Watch the house, Balto." Thomas said. "And don't destroy anything." Daniel added with a smile. "Okay, I'll try not to destroy anything." Balto answered with a smile.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: hey guys we're back again with a new chapter! Hoped you all enjoyed it as much as we making it! See you in the next chapter!**

**Player2Daniel A/N: I think this chapter is interesting and fun. Cooperation with Kodiwolf321 comes out really well, you can see the effects of it yourself. Thank you all for the reviews. You in the next chapter.**


	3. Understanding

**Chapter 3**: **Understanding **

Thomas and Daniel started walking to the store. As they walked, Daniel looked at his brother. "Do you think we can Balto a date with Jenna?" Daniel asked while continuing to walk. Thomas gave Daniel a strange look. "Whose Jenna? And why do you want to fix up a date for him?" Thomas asked. Daniel chuckled before answering. "Jenna's a dog that Balto likes and I don't know, I just think maybe he would like to make a move," Daniel answered.

Thomas smiled. "I warned Balto that you can be annoying." Daniel grimaced, "I just want him to be happy." Thomas put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "I'm just teasing you, I think we could do this date, but we do not even know who she is." Daniel smiled. "Leave it to me." Thomas and Daniel reached the shelves with dog collars. "Just do not torment him." Thomas replied with a smile.

"I won't," Daniel said as he looked at the collars. While Daniel was looking at the collars, Thomas started to notice people were looking at them. It was a small town and Thomas knew that word had already gone around about their parents. "Come on Daniel, let's hurry up I need to stop somewhere before we go home," Thomas said looking at his brother.

"Let's take this one." Daniel took the red collar from the shelf. "Okay" Thomas replied. "For happiness, this collar is not that expensive." Thomas thought when they went to the seller to pay. "Can I help you?" The seller asked. "That's all ..." Daniel interrupted Thomas. "We want dog food too." Daniel said. "No problem." The seller replied and put the sack on the counter.

After they paid for their stuff, they walked out of the shop and headed into down town. "Where do we have to go next?" Daniel asked while holding the dog food. Thomas looked down at his brother. "Just a place," Thomas answered. "But where are we going? I want to know," Daniel demand as they walked. "Look Daniel, if you don't want to come with me then just take the stuff home," Thomas said as they stopped walking and looked at each other.

"Okay, then see you later." Daniel responded and ran towards the house. Thomas pulled the money out of his pocket. "If I pay bills, rest of money will be for food." Thomas took a deep breath. "We will manage it for some time."

Thomas went in and paid some of the bills while Daniel was running home. Once Daniel got home he unlocked he door with his key and walked inside. Balto jumped on him and took a good look at him. "Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else trying to break in," Balto said as he got off of him. Daniel was stunned but not too bad. "I bought the collar, Daniel said as he placed the collar around Balto's neck.

"So, do you like it?" Daniel asked excitedly. "Yeah, sure, it's have a colour as Jenna's fur." Balto replied, distracted by thinking about. "Jenna has a red fur?" Daniel asked curiously. "Yes, She has red fur ... and beautiful eyes ... and her voice is so nice." Balto replied ashamed. Daniel smiled. "You really love her."

"Well, I guess you could say that," Balto said as he blushed under his fur. "Well Why don't I get you a date!" Daniel said with a wide smile. "No!" Balto said now scared. "Why not? you two would be cute together," Daniel said with a smile. Balto felt his hear racing. "I can't let you do that, what if she doesn't like me?" Balto asked. Daniel chuckled, "Who wouldn't like you, I like you," Daniel said with a smile

"But it's not the same: dating is when you love someone, not when you like someone." Balto replied nervously. "You can not be afraid to try." Daniel replied. "Never be afraid to try - my mom always said that." Daniel stopped after what he said.

Thomas walked into the house with bags of food. "Whats going on in here?" Thomas said with a smile as he placed down the food bags. "Balto lowered his head and didn't look at Thomas. "Daniel what did you do?" Thomas asked looking at his brother.

"I just proposed Balto that I'll get him a date." Daniel replied. "Do not be intrusive, if Balto will want to take the first step, he will do it." Thomas answered seriously. "I just want Balto to be happy." Daniel said and lowered his head. Balto was pleased that Daniel cares so much about him.

"Don't we all, now go upstairs until dinners ready," Thomas asked. "Aww man," Daniel said as he did what he was told. "I'll be up there in minute," Balto said as he watch Daniel walk up the stairs. Balto then follows Thomas into the kitchen. "You have to send him up there," Balto spoke up. Thomas looked down at Balto as he was putting the food away.

"I warned you that he can be irritating." Thomas replied. "I think it's nice that he cares about me." Thomas made a strange face. "Are you mad at Daniel or not?" Thomas asked. "Did you think I should try?" Balto asked uncertainly. "Never be afraid to try." Thomas said. "I've heard that already." Balto replied looking in the direction of the stairs.

"Well, at Least Daniel used our mom's advice," Thomas said as he started making dinner. Balto sighed as he wen up stairs to talk with Daniel. Once Balto got up the stairs he walked into Daniel's room and noticed him on his bed crying.

"Daniel, is everything all right?" Balto asked, worried. Daniel turned away from Balto. "Yes." Daniel replied wiping his tears. Balto jumped on the bed and lay down close to Daniel. "Do you want to talk about it?" Balto said while putting his head on the boy's shoulder.

"I just miss my parents," Daniel said as he looked at Balto. "I need you do and I'm sure Thomas does too," Balto explained. Daniel turned over and looked at Balto. "Then why is he acting like everything's okay?" Daniel asked still looking at Balto. Balto smiles softly, "because he needs to be strong for you," Balto explained.

"Why is he do that?" Daniel asked surprised. "Because he loves you and wants you to be happy." Balto replied and licked a tear from Daniel's cheek. "It's good that we have you. " Daniel answered and hugged Balto. "Nice to hear that." Balto answered and returned the gesture. "You speak like my dad, because of that I feel that he is here. " Daniel answered and smiled.

Balto felt the warmth from Daniel, feeling like being his father somehow. "Dinners ready!" Thomas shouted from the kitchen." Daniel then stopped hugging Balto and then looked at him. "Come on, let's go get some food," Balto said with a smile. Daniel nodded as he got off his bed. Daniel and Balto both left Daniels room and went down stairs to eat.

Thomas looked at Daniel's face. "Is it all Okay?" Thomas asked, worried, Daniel looked at Balto and smiled, "Yes, everything is Okay." Thomas pulled the roasted chicken out of the oven, the aroma of delicious meat spreading throughout the kitchen. "Roasted chicken! My favorite. "Daniel said happy." That smells delicious! "Balto said with his forepaws on the table," We have something different for you. "Thomas poured dog food into the bowl. Balto smelled the food in the bowl." Thank you, chef. "Balto said with sarcasm." When Thomas turned around, Daniel gave the chicken leg to Balto, and Balto smiled at Daniel.

The family of three ate dinner and then after dinner they all sat in the living room. It stopped snowing outside as Daniel wanted to play outside in the snow with Balto. "Alright just stay in the yard and don't go anywhere!" Thomas said as Daniel and Balto went outside.

Daniel dressed up and went with Balto outside. Daniel started to run forward, turned his head to look at Balto chasing him. Suddenly Daniel turned over. "Ah, stupid kid!" Steele said while getting up from the snow. "Oh, hello Balto, nice to see you, what a beautiful collar you have." Steele said sarcastically, looking at Balto. Balto said nothing. Steele stood in the front of Daniel. "And this must be your owner." Steele added with contempt. "Leave him Steele." Balto said and took a position to attack. "I am surprised that anyone wanted to take you home." Steele said with a smile.

Balto growled as Daniel stood behind him. "Go home Steele," Balto ordered. Steele smiled with a low growl. " Or what bingo? Your gonna bite me? I'll have you in pieces before you can even touch me!" Steele shouted. Daniel took a few steps back almost ready to run inside the house to get this brother.

Steele jumped towards Daniel and grabbed his leg so Daniel fell over. "You care so much for this kid so much? Surely you would not be happy if something happened to him." Steele said with a smile. "Leave him!" Balto shouted and jumped at Steele, at which time Daniel ran home.

Daniel ran into and started screaming "Balto's gonna get hurt from Steele!" Daniel shouts with tears in his eyes. Thomas gets up from where he was sitting and runs outside. Thomas then sees Balto and Steele fighting with Steele taking Balto down. Thomas then grabs Daniel's baseball bat and starts swinging at Steele to get away from Balto.

"You're pathetic Bingo kids are defending you ..." Steele mocked Balto. "Get out of here mongrel." Thomas said waving a baseball bat. "Mongrel?Look at your dog, if you can call him that at all." Steele said appalled. Thomas refrained and said nothing to let Steele know he understood what he was saying. "Balto is a great friend and he is definitely a cool dog than you." Daniel answered and hugged Balto.

"You can understand me?" Steele asked surprised. "Daniel," Thomas whispered to his brother. "Oh the whole town of dogs is gonna love this," Steele said with a dark smile. "Don't you dare!" Thomas said while pointing the bat at Steele.

"What is going on here." Jenna said as she approached the group. "Hello Jenna." Steele responded with a friendly savage. "Steele, what are you doing again? I hope you do not bother Balto." Jenna said looking at Steele. Daniel looked at Thomas and whispered, "That's her." Balto walked over to Jenna. "Do not worry, we just talked, and Steele was already going."

Steele growled as Jenna looked at him. "Leave them alone Steele," Jenna said as she stepped forward. Steele snarled before leaving. Balto and Jenna both watched Steele before turning and looking at each other. "Thanks Jenna," Balto said with a warm smile.

"No problem, Balto, I see that you finally have a family and you have a nice collar." Jenna replied with joy. "Yes, I am very happy that I have a loving family." Balto replied. "Are not these kids the case of people who recently had a car accident?" Jenna asked, worried. Thomas put his hand on Daniel's shoulder, and Daniel hugged him. "Jenna, maybe let's not talk about it around them." Balto said calmly. "Why not, Balto?" Jenna asked surprised.

"It's just a little hard for them and I'm taking care of them," Balto said as he looked at the boys. "Oh I see, I understand," Jenna said with a nod. "Come on Thomas let's give them some space," Daniel said as he pulled Thomas back the house. Balto and Jenna watched as the boys went back inside.

"I see that you have good contact with them as you would understand." Jenna said with a smile. "We understand even better than you think." Balto answered calmly. "What do you mean?" Jenna asked curiously. Balto looked at Thomas closing the door. "You will not believe me, but they really understand us." Balto answered seriously.

"They understand us?" Jenna asked. Balto nodded in response. Jenna eyes widen as she was clearly surprised by this. "They can talk to us and we can talk to them back?" Jenna asked. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy... but it's the truth," Balto explained.

"So you talk to them normally?" Jenna asked in disbelief. "Yes, and I think it really means a lot to them. Especially for Daniel, their parents' death is hard for him." Balto said and looked into Jenna's eyes. "Daniel is the younger?" Jenna asked curiously. "Yes, the older name is Thomas." Balto added. "But if their parents are dead, do they have money?" Jenna asked worried.

Balto lowered his ear and shook his head. "Not much money, Thomas just paid some bills with his own money but that's not gonna last for very long," Balto explained. Jenna nodded as she understood what it's like to pay bills since Rosy's parents do the same.

"So what are you going to do?" Jenna asked worried. "I have no idea." Balto replied sadly. "Never be afraid to try." Balto remembered what the boys had said. "Jenna ... I know you may not have time, but would you ... you know ... go with me on a date?" Balto asked timidly.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: hey guys we're back with our third chapter I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and we will be sure to make more real soon.**

**Player2Daniel A/N: I think that this story is getting better. I hope you like it. Leave some reviews.**


	4. Save the Date

**Chapter 4:**** Save The Date**

Daniel looked out the window and watched Balto and Jenna talking. "Do you think he's asking her on a date?" Daniel asked stilling out the window. Thomas then shut the curtains and looked at his brother with his arms crossed. "Let the dog breathe man," Thomas said with a soft smile. "Okay, okay," Daniel said as he sat down on the couch.

The boys then heard a scratch at the door. It was Balto wanting back inside. Thomas let's him in before shutting the door again. "So what did she say?" Daniel Asked cheerfully. Balto stepped onto the couch and lay down on Daniel's legs. "She agreed!" Balto turned on his back and Daniel scratched his stomach. "I hope you will not blame me for telling her that you understand what the dogs say." Balto said in a low voice. "What did you do?" Thomas asked unsatisfied. "Do not be afraid, Jenna is the only dog in the city I trust so much." Balto answered calmly.

Thomas didn't really like this idea and Steele could already use this against them. But overall, he was happy that Balto now has a date with Jenna. "Alright," Thomas said with a smile. "What kind of date are you going?" Daniel asked now looking at Balto. Honestly Balto didn't think this part through. "Oh, I really don't know," Balto replied.

"You have no idea where to take her?" Thomas asked surprised. "Actually, no." Balto replied. "I have an idea." Daniel said with a smile. "Thomas is a good chef ... I can be a waiter ..." Daniel suggested. "Would you really do it for me?" Balto asked, wagging his tail. "I do not see any obstacles." Thomas replied with a smile. "Jenna will be happy because she wanted to meet you.

"When's your date?" Thomas asked looking at Balto. Balto turned and looked at Thomas. "Tomorrow night," Balto replied. Thomas nodded, "Okay, so we can use the backyard as a good set up for you and what would you like to eat?" Thomas asked now crossing his arms. "Pasta!" Daniel cheered. "That'll be good," Balto added with a smile. "Alright then it's settled, now time for bed," Thomas said with another smile.

"I do not want to go to sleep." Daniel said with a grimace. "Balto help me." Thomas said looking at Balto. "Okay Daniel, if you go to sleep now, I'll tell you a little about Jenna tomorrow." Balto said with a smile. "Okay let's go to sleep." Daniel said and ran upstairs to the room. "You are the best Balto." Thomas said gratefully. Balto bowed. "At your service." Balto laughed and went to Daniel.

The next morning Thomas woke feeling chills running through his body. Thomas then got out of bed and went down and started making some breakfast. Daniel and Balto were now awake and started talking to each other. "So tell me more about Jenna, what else did you talk about?" Daniel asked.

"So ... she's very nice, you really will not find another dog as friendly as her, she's beautiful, I always see her, all the sorrows are running away from my head. I feel safe because Steele will not oppose her." Balto replied feeling the butterflies in his stomach. "How did you meet her?" Daniel asked curiously.

Balto smiles at that. "We met when we were pups and became friends ever since. Except when Steele got in the way of things and we couldn't really be around each other that much," Balto explained lowering his ears. "I wish Steele would leave you alone," Daniel said with a sigh. Balto chuckled. "You and me both kiddo," Balto said with a smile. "Hey! My dad used to call me that!" Daniel said with a laugh.

Balto felt a strange warm feeling that went through his body. "Dad ..." Balto said quietly to himself. "So what do we have for breakfast today, Thomas?" Daniel told Thomas who was in the kitchen. "Bacon and eggs." Thomas replied leaning his head out of the kitchen. "Ow Yeah!" Daniel shouted with joy. "You can come because food is ready." Thomas said.

Thomas place out the bacon and eggs and even left some for Balto. They ate breakfast quickly before rushing towards the door. "Where are you guys off to?" Balto asked. "School," Daniel answered. "Oh," Balto replied. "We'll be back later, besides you look like you could use a break from us," Thomas said as he grabbed his backpack. Balto chuckled as they went out the door for school.

"Okay, just what should I do here ... maybe I will turn on the TV." Balto grabbed the remote and after a few tries he pressed the red button. "Finally." Balto said to himself when the TV turned on.

Now at school Daniel goes the his locker and starts getting his backpack and homework. Some kids were laughing and snickering at him. "Leave alone Troy!" Daniel said as he closed his locker. Troy was the schools rich kid and the mayors son, also the owner of Steele. "What did you say to me?" Troy said as he pushed Daniel down in the hall.

"Leave me alone!" Daniel shouted. "Or what will you do to me, orphan?" Troy answered laughing. Thomas walked the hall and saw Daniel being hit by Troy. Thomas threw his backpack to the ground and began to beat Troy. "You will regret it." Troy responded by wiping the blood from his nose.

"Shut up Troy, go put some ice on your nose," Thomas said as he picked up his brother up. Troy didn't say anything but left the two brothers. "Let me look at you," Thomas said as he tried to look at his brother to see if he was okay. "Let go of me!" Daniel said as he tried to break free from Thomas. "Just let me see and I'll let you go," Thomas said still trying to look at him. "I want mom and dad!" Daniel shouted as he broke free and ran for home. "Daniel!" Thomas said as he started running after him.

Balto was lying on the couch and he was falling asleep slowly, he jumped up suddenly when the door opened with a bang. "What's happening?" Said Balto, frightened. Daniel ran to his room and closed the door. At this time, Thomas ran home. "Where is Daniel?" Thomas asked Balto. "He ran to his room ... but what happened?" Balto asked, worried. "I will tell you later." Thomas said and ran to the door of Daniel's room. "Daniel open the door, please." Thomas said knocking on the door. "No, leave me alone." Daniel said from behind the door. Balto went up the stairs and approached Thomas. "Maybe I will talk to him." Balto offered.

"Be my guest," Thomas said as he step out of the way. Daniel then opened the door for Balto and let's him in. "What happened Daniel?" Balto asked before looking at his face seeing the bruises and black eye. "Troy happened and he's Steele's owner," Daniel said with tears in his eyes. Balto growled at that, "if I was there I would have tear him apart. Daniel cried some more before hugging Balto. "I wish you were my dad!" Daniel said as he cried.

"... be a Dad." Balto repeated to himself as he hugged Daniel. "Daniel, you can't refuse your brother, it's not his fault that this moron is teasing you." Balto said calmly and licked his tears from Daniel's cheek. "You're right, Balto." Daniel replied wiping the rest of his tears, got up and opened the door. Thomas came in and hugged Daniel. "I'm so sorry, Daniel." Thomas said with compassion. "It's not your fault." Daniel replied. Balto was moved by the situation so that a tear came from his eye.

Later that night they ate dinner silently until Thomas broke the silence. "So hows the food?" Thomas asked "good," Daniel said kinda pushing it around. Balto sighed while looking at his food. Thomas takes a bite of the first time he made nasty food. "I know it's not as good as moms but I tried," said as he pushed his food away. "We should get balto ready for his date," Daniel added. "Good idea!" Thomas said.

"I'll take on pasta cooking and make a good sauce, my mother taught me how to make a good sauce." Thomas said and set about cooking. Daniel put on his jacket and set up a table and two chairs on the terrace. "Do you stress Balto?" Thomas asked busy cooking. "Yes." Balto replied. "Do not be afraid, we will take care of everything." Thomas replied, it calmed Balto. Daniel came home and went to his parents' bedroom. "Balto, come here." Daniel called, the ballet did not hesitate and went to Daniel. "What is going on?" Balto said standing in the door. "Come." Daniel answered and began to pull off Balto's collar. "Hey, what are you doing?" Balto said and stepped back. "Do not worry, I want to put on a bow tie for you to look good." Daniel replied. "Oh, Okay." Balto answered and approached Daniel. "Now you look perfect." Daniel said with a smile.

Thomas continues to make dinner as Balto walks into the kitchen. Thomas turns and see his friend in a bow tie. "What? Think it's a little much?" Balto asked. Thomas chuckled as he looked at his sauce. "No but you look like your ready for prom," Thomas said with a smile.

"I think he looks perfect, like a gentleman." Daniel answered and stroked Balto on the head. "How's cooking, chef?" Balto asked. "The pasta is ready and the sauce is almost ready too." Thomas replied with a smile. Balto stood in the window and watched Jenna coming. At that time Daniel put on a Halloween mask which he painted white. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked surprised. "I do not want to show her myself in that state." Daniel replied.

Thomas nodded in response. "Alright Everything is ready to go," Thomas said now making the plates. "She's here," Balto said as she turned and looked at the boys. "Okay!" Daniel said happily before running over to the door. Thomas placed everything thing in the back just right for Balto and Jenna. Daniel opened the door with Balto right beside him to greet Jenna.

"Hi Jenna." Balto said with a smile. "Hello, Balto." Jenna replied with a smile. "Follow me." Jenna looked at Daniel and was surprised that she was wearing a mask. Balto came to the table and sat down with Jenna. Jenna looked at the night sky and the garden. "It's beautiful here." Jenna said. "As beautiful as you are." Balto said quietly. "Did you say something?" Jenna asked with a smile. "Our waiter is coming." Balto replied.

Your dinner is served," Daniel said as he placed down the plates of pasta. "Thank you," Jenna said with a smile. "Your most welcome madam," Daniel said before walking back into the house. "This is really amazing Balto, you didn't have to this," Jenna said looking at Balto with a warm smile. "I wanted to do this for a long time," Balto said with a smile back. Daniel looks out the window and watches them.

Jenna and Balto ate pasta with sauce. "They're finished eating now." Daniel told Thomas and went to pick up the plates. "Did it taste good?" Daniel asked. "Yes." Balto replied. "I'm sorry to ask you, but why do you wear a mask?" Jenna asked. "I ..." Daniel did not know what to answer.

"He's has a cold and didn't want to breath on us," Balto answered. "Yeah I didn't want to get you guys sick," Daniel added smiling behind the mask. "Oh, well that's very kind of you," Jenna said with a smile. Daniel nodded as he took the plates away. As Daniel left to take in the plates. Balto and Jenna looked at each other in the eyes. "You're really good to them," Jenna said with a warm smile.

"Nice to have someone who loves me." Balto replied. Jenna smiled. "Even if you did not have them, you would still have me." Jenna replied and closed her eyes. Balto did the same and they kissed.

"Yes!" Daniel said looking out the window. "Come on, no more watching," Thomas said as he pulled Daniel away from the window. "Aww come on! I want to see," Daniel protested. After Balto and Jenna kissed they looked at each other. "That was really sweet," Jenna said looking into Balto's eyes. "Yeah," Balto replied getting lost into Jenna's eyes.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey everybody! We hoped that you liked this chapter! It was really fun to make and we will be making more along the way for you!**

**Player2Daniel A / N: Thank you all for the great activity under the story. I am glad that you like the story. I will tell you that soon there will be a big change ... read to learn more.**


	5. Kicked out

**Chapter 5:****Kicked out**

After the date and Jenna went home. Balto came inside and looked at the boys. "So how did you like kissing her?" Daniel asked with a smile as he took off his mask. "Daniel," Thomas whispered to his brother. "What?" Daniel said as he looked at his brother. Balto laughed before answering.

It was a wonderful feeling, I dreamed about it, I managed it through you. Thank you! "Balto said with a smile." No problem, we would do anything for the family. "These words delighted Balto." Even you know how much these words mean to me. "Balto said and yawned.

"I'd say it's time for bed," Thomas said with a smile. Balto noises at that idea, even Daniel yawned. They all went to bed that night and getting ready for the morning ahead of them. The next morning while walking to school Daniel asked something a little surprising to Thomas. "Do you Balto and Jenna will have pups?" Daniel asked. "Whoa there, slow it down they just had a first date," Thomas said while walking.

"The puppies are cute." Daniel said and smiled. "Yeah, you right." Thomas answered, he knew that the next day at school would bring problems, and that it would not be easy for Daniel after what Troy had done to him. Thomas did not show after himself that he was afraid, beacouse he don't want to worry Daniel.

As they arrived at the school, Thomas was already brought into the principals office. Thomas took a seat and looked at the principal. "Thomas you know we don't tolerate fighting at this school," the principal said looking at Thomas. "Yeah, Troy was beating down at my brother, I had to do something," Thomas explained.

"Thomas, you hit him in the nose and he bled." The principal said seriously. "Did you see Daniel's face?" Thomas became nervous. "It does not matter now ... You were expelled from school." The principal answered seriously. "But ..." Thomas began. "Take your things and leave school." The director grabbed a list of students and crossed out Thomas.

Thomas stormed out of the school and kicked a trash can. "Damn it!" He shouted as he walked home. Thomas walked into the house and slammed the door and woke up Balto who was talking a nap on the couch. "What's the matter Thomas? How come your home so early," Balto asked.

"They kicked me out of school because I defended Daniel!" Thomas shouted. "Calm down Thomas, shouting will not give you anything." Balto tried to calm down Thomas. Suddenly Daniel came home. "Thomas, what happened? Why did they throw you out?" Daniel asked surprised.

Thomas calmed down and looked at Daniel. "They kicked me out for defending you," Thomas answered as he shook his head and looked down at the ground. "That's outrageous! They can't do that!" Daniel said easing his voice. "Yeah, well they did," Thomas added. "Then, I don't want to go to school anymore," Daniel protested as he sat down on the couch. "No! You have to go!" Thomas spoke up.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, it turned out that they were police officers. "You have to leave the building." officer began. "But why?" Thomas asked surprised. "Your house becomes the property of the city for not paying bills." The officer replied.

Thomas sighed but understood that it is the law. "Can you give us 5 minutes?" Thomas asked. The officers nodded as Thomas shut the door. "Daniel grab a few things, we're leaving," Thomas said as he already had started grabbing a few things to take with him.

Daniel took some things to his backpack and went upstairs to take blankets. Daniel returned to Thomas. "Where will we go now?" Daniel asked worried. "I have no idea." Thomas replied."We can go to my boat." Balto replied.

Thomas and Daniel looked at Balto. "Okay!" Daniel said with a smile. The three of them left the house and started walking to the outskirts of town. Once they got to Balto's boat, the boys placed their things down and rested.

So what are we going to do now? "Daniel asked." I need to find a job so we can have something to eat. See you later guys. Balto take care of Daniel." Thomas said and left the boat. "Food? Food is in our house ..." Daniel said to Balto and left the boat. "Daniel, where are you going? I was supposed to take care of you." Balto shouted to Daniel, who was running towards Nome. "Do not worry, I'll be back soon!" Daniel shouted.

Daniel walked up the house and found it locked. "No!" Daniel said still trying to open the door. "It's not your house anymore Genius!" Troy said from behind Daniel. Daniel turned and looked at Troy who had Steele right beside him.

"What do you want from me, Troy?" Daniel asked surprised. "Get out of here the orphan!" Troy commanded Daniel. "Yeah, get back to your mongrel." Steele laughed. "I wanted to take some things from my home." Daniel said sadly. "Your home? This is now the city building." Troy said with hostility.

Daniel has some tears fall from his as he ran back to Balto's boat. Once Daniel got to Balto's boat he went under the covers and cried quietly. Balto noticed this and got under the blanket asked Daniel if he was alright. "Daniel are you okay?" Balto asked.

"No, I'm not okay, nothing's okay, I have no parents, I have no home ... thankfully, I have you and Thomas." Daniel said sadly wiping his tears. "I'm sorry." Balto answered and licked Daniel. "You would be a really good dad, Balto." Daniel said and hugged Balto. "Do you really think that?" Balto smiled and felt a warm feeling in his body.

"I know that for sure dad... I mean Balto," Daniel said now embarrassed for calling Balto dad. Meanwhile Thomas finds some luck for a job. Working in a mine shaft wasn't his dream job, but it did serve him a little bit of money.

Balto noticed that Daniel was ashamed, but by what Daniel had said, Balto had an idea. But he decided not to say anything yet. Suddenly, someone came aboard. Daniel thought it was Thomas, but he quickly found out that it was not Thomas. "Hello friends!" Steele said and began to laugh. "What do you want here, Steele?" Balto asked showing his teeth and stood before Daniel. "I came to see you wolfdog and orphan." Steele replied and looked at Daniel. "Do not call him that!" Balto replied defending Daniel.

"Why not? It's true isn't it?" Steele asked still with an evil smile. "No! He has a home! With me!" Balto said now growling. "And where's the older one?" Steele asked stepping forward. "None of your business!" Daniel spoke up. "Oh, he speaks" Steele said looking at Daniel. "It's still pathetic how a human as to speak for you Bingo. "Don't talk to my son like that," Balto snarled.

Steele began to laugh so much that he lay down. Balto did not regret what he said and kept his position. "You really called him a son?" Steele said laughing. "Get out of my house, Steele!" Balto shouted and jumped toward Steele. Steele stopped laughing. "Or ..." Steele fell to the ground because Thomas hit him with a baseball bat in the head. "I knew it would be useful." Thomas said proudly.

Steele then ran off with headache as Thomas places down the bat and looked at Daniel and Balto. "Yeah, we're okay!" Daniel said as he hugged Thomas. Balto looked at the boys and smiled. Daniel then looked at Balto and then hugged him. "Thanks dad," Daniel said as he hugged him. "Dad?" Thomas asked confused.

"Balto saved me from Steele ... and he called me a son, I do not see anything wrong with that, because Balto is the oldest and we live with him." Daniel said. Thomas knew it was strange, but he was too tired after work to talk about it. "How at work?" Balto asked. "The work is hard and gives very little money, there are so few of them that I can not even buy food, we can not live that way." Thomas said tired. Balto approached Thomas. "Pretend you go to sleep, wait for Daniel to fall asleep, we have to discuss something." Balto whispered to Thomas.

Daniel fell asleep as Thomas got up from his spot and carefully stepped over Daniel and walked over to Balto who then guided him outside on the boat and on to the beach where they could talk without walking up Daniel. "So what is it that you want to talk about?" Thomas asked looking at Balto.

"It may sound strange." Balto said while sitting down. "I'm talking to a dog, nothing will surprise me." Thomas replied and smiled. "I have a wish from my mother." Balto said seriously. "I do not understand." Thomas replied surprised. "I can wish you to become dogs ... then it will be easier for us." Balto replied.

Thomas was surprised by this and looked away. "Are we sure about this? I mean... I don't know if I can could do this," Thomas said as he looked back at Balto. Balto was taken back by this. "Wouldn't you want to be a dog?" Balto asked. " I want to be a dog!" Daniel said from the boat as he walked over to Thomas and Balto.

"You will not have to work to have food because I can hunt, it will be easier for us. Balto said. "I think you're right." Thomas answered uncertainly.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hello everyone! Things are about change and change fast here in the next few chapters. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and this story as we enjoy making for you.**

**Player2Daniel A/N: I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be soon. Thank you for all the reviews! See you soon!**


	6. When dreams come true

**Chapter 6: ****When dreams come true**

"Alright, I agree with you," Thomas said with a smile. Balto smiles at that. "Good," Balto said with a smile. "Yes!" Daniel Cheered as he ran over to his brother and hugged him. "But, there is a place where we must go for this to work," Balto explained looking at the brothers. "So where do we have to go?" Thomas asked. "On the wolf mountain." Balto replied. "Where is this place?" Thomas asked uncertainly. "This mountain is deep in the territory of the wolves ..." Balto replied and lowered his head. "Do you want to go at night, with two children in the territory of the wolves ?!" Thomas replied shocked. "I know it sounds crazy ... but it's our only chance, I can only use wish there and only at night." Balto replied. "Alright so be it," Thomas said as he crossed his arms. "Good, we'll go in the morning and by the time we get there it'll be nightfall," Balto said with a smile. Thomas nodded as he headed back to the boat with Balto and Daniel.

"So we have to prepare for the trip." Thomas said. "I'm tired now, I want to go to sleep." Daniel said. "Okay, go to sleep, I'll sew everything." Thomas said and got to work. Daniel lay down and fell asleep. "You're not sleepy?" Balto asked worriedly and lay down bext to Daniel. "Just got a lot on my mind," Thomas explained while putting everything together. "Everything will be fine, you can trust me," Balto said with a smile. "Of course I trust you, I'm just afraid because you want to go into the territory of the wolves." Thomas said looking at Balto."I understand that you are worried about Daniel ... I'm worried the same because I feel like his father." Balto answered with a smile. "From where did you know that I mean Daniel?" Thomas asked surprised. "Maybe I do not live with you for a long time, but I know that you are always worried about Daniel." Balto answered with a smile. Thomas looked at Daniel and then looked back at Balto. "Yeah he's all I have left, I just want him to get hurt," Thomas explained as he laid down next to Daniel. "And I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you or him," Balto said with a smile. "Good to hear it, good night Bal... Dad." Thomas answered and closed his eyes. "Good night." Balto responded and enjoyed that he has a family and soon children. "Nice to hear that they call me dad ... it's will be great if they have mother." Balto thought about Jenna, and he fell asleep.

The next morning came around and the three of them woke up from their slumber and headed out to the forest. Daniel walked along with Balto ahead from Thomas as he walked behind them. Thomas smiled as he watched Daniel enjoying walking beside their adoptive father.

"So Balto, how far is this mountain?" Daniel asked. "Very far, we'll get there at night." Balto answered with a smile. "Balto ... when I will become a dog, how will I look like?" Daniel asked curiously. "I do not know." Balto replied. "I home I kinda look like you dad," Daniel said with a smile. Balto chuckled at that. "What about you Thomas? What do you think you'll look like?" Daniel asked now looking at his brother. "Maybe some brown fur would be nice," Thomas said with a smile. "So both of you would like to look like me? That's nice." Balto replied and smiled. "What will happen when we get there?" Daniel asked curiously. "I do not know ... my mother told me that I should go there and howl to the sky ..." Balto replied and he became uncertain because he did not know what would happen. "Howl at the sky?" Thomas asked as he puts his hands in his pockets. "Well, you'll see once we get there," Balto explained with a smile. Thomas nodded as they continued to walk along. Daniel ran along ahead of the two of them. "Don't go to far!" Thomas shouted to Daniel. "I won't!" Daniel said as he continued.

Daniel, running ahead, did not notice that the valley is in front of him. Suddenly Daniel slipped down to the bottom of valley. Thomas and Balto ran to the edge of the hill and they looked down. "Daniel, are you okay?" Balto asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm okay," Daniel said as he stood up and brushed off the same. Balto let a deep breath of relief before going down the hill to check on Daniel. Thomas did the same and raced down there with Balto to check on Daniel.

The three of them moved back on tour. It took several hours, it was already afternoon. "Dad, can we rest? I'm tired now." Daniel said as he followed Balto. "Yeah Dad, we do not have four legs." Thomas said with a smile. "We should not stop ... but if you need it, then okay." Balto said and stopped near the fallen tree.

After a while of resting they continued on their journey. Nightfall started to settle in as they got closer to the mountain. "Is that this mountain dad?" Daniel asked as he looked at the mountain which was the shape of the wolf. "Yes, this is the wolf mountain." Balto replied. "So what now?" Thomas asked when looking around. "Now we have to ..." Balto's ears rose when he heard the sound of broken branches from the forest. "Dad? Is something wrong?" Daniel asked nervously. "Stand close to me." Balto responded and took a defensive position. Thomas places his hand in Daniels shoulder as they both moved closer to their father. The three of them heard howls as the moon shines down on them. Balto starts to growl as he hears movement in the bushes.

Suddenly three wolves jumped out of the bushes. They moved slowly and growled at Balto. "It looks like we will not be hungry today, boys." The biggest wolf said and laughed. "I want this young one." The smaller wolf said looking at Daniel. "I'm here, Alpha, and I'll decide what you'll get!" The Alpha wolf said. "Nobody will decide about my children except me!" Balto said seriously still standing in a defensive position. The Alpha growled at Balto. "Take him!" Alpha ordered. The two wolves then jumped on Balto and started fighting him. "Dad!" Daniel shouted with tears flowing down his face. Thomas grabs a large stick and gets in front of Daniel and shields him from the danger. Balto lay on the ground held by two wolves. Alpha howl and after a while two wolves came. "Helles, Saba, take care of these kids." Alpha said laughing. "Leave my children!" Balto said looking at the wolves circling around Daniel and Thomas. "Why do you call them your children? You do not even look like a dog ... are you a dog?" Alpha asked curious. "Half dog!" Balto growled now showing his teeth. "Get off of my dad!" Daniel shouted as he ran over to Balto and shield him from the wolf. The wolf was confused by this. "Does he understand us?" The wolf asked. Balto nodded in response. "Strange, but it does not matter now ... The only thing I want to know is what you do on our territory." Alpha asked looking at Balto. "We are going to the wolf mountain ..." Balto began. "Why did you go there?" Alpha asked. "None of your business!" Thomas said to Alfa. One of the wolves turned over Thomas. "Better if you speak with respect to Alfa, because he decides who is eating and who is eaten." Helles said while standing over Thomas.

Thomas glared at the wolf while making a fist in his right hand. Balto then stood and nodded at Daniel telling him that he was alright. "I have a wish from my mother that I can use to turn my kids into dogs," Balto explained. "You have a wish? Are you the son of a White Wolf?" Alfa stepped back. "Leave them, the hybrid is the son of White Wolf!" Alpha bowed to Balto. "Forgive this misunderstanding." Alpha said looking at Balto. "How do you know that he is not lying?" Saba asked. "The legend spoke about a brown hybrid that will come to the White Wolf with a wish." Alpha said looking at Saba. "Now, will you let us pass," Balto asked. Alpha nodded and let's Balto and kids pass by. Daniel stayed close to his father with Thomas following close behind them.

Once they were far away from the pack, Daniel noticed something red on Balto's fur. "Dad you're bleeding!" Daniel pointes out. "Relax, I'm fine, it's just a small scratch." Balto replied and calmed Daniel. "It looks serious, let me just look around." Thomas said, worrying about Balto. "Okay." Balto replied and lay down. Thomas examined the wound. "Give me a backpack, Daniel, I knew it was good to have a first aid kit in backpack." Thomas said when he looked at Balto. "Is it so bad?" Balto asked. "You a pretty good gash on you," Thomas said as he puts some medicine on it. Balto yelp in pain for a second. "Sorry," Thomas said before bandaged it up. "Okay your good to go dad," Thomas said as he stood up. "Where did you learn to do that?" Balto asked looking at Thomas. "Heh, my mom was a doctor before she died," Thomas said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And when Daniel gets hurt I watched my mom fix him up," Thomas added with a chuckle. "Hey, it's not my fault that the brakes in that bike didn't work!" Daniel said and looked askance at Thomas. "Relax, I'm just kidding." Thomas answered with a laugh. "Dad, how far is that mountain?" Daniel asked. "It's not that far." Balto answered and the three of them moved forward again.

Not long after going up the mountain, they found themselves on the top of the mountain. The night sky was lit up by the northern lights. "I guess were here huh?" Thomas asked as he looked at Balto. Balto smiles with a nod. "So what now?" Daniel asked looking at the sky. "I need to call my mother." Balto replied standing in the middle of the mountain and howled in the sky. Wolves pack watched from the bushes what is happening on the mountain. The clouds in the sky parted, and from between of them a white light fell directly onto the Balto. "What's happening, Alpha? "Helles asked the leader." White Wolf is coming. "Alpha replied.

Thomas and Daniel stood back as Balto's mother appeared in front of them. "D-Dad?" Daniel asked a little scared. Balto turned and looked at his son and smiled. "It's okay she won't hurt you," Balto replied. Daniel nodded as he took a few steps forward and stood next to his father. "I see that you have made the decision how to use your wish, son." Aniu said with a smile. "Good to see you mum, and I made the decision I want my children to become dogs." Balto answered looking at his mother. "Do you boys want to be dogs?" Aniu asked looking at Daniel and Thomas. "Of course!" Daniel replied excitedly. "And do you want to be my dear?" Aniu asked looking at Thomas second thoughts raced in Thomas's mind, but he knew that he would not survive on his own as a human. "Yeah I'm sure," Thomas answered looking at Aniu. Aniu nodded in response, "then, the wish shall work," Aniu spoke up.

"It's really noble that you use your wish to save them." Ania said proud of Balto. "They took me with them to their home, and they treated me like a family member. Now they need me ... I'm sure I made the right decision. "Balto replied, Aniu smiled and looked up at the sky." I know you know what you want to look like ... " Aniu said and howled at the sky. Suddenly everyone was blinded by a bright light.

Thomas opened his eyes and found himself feeling a little bit short than he normally was. Thomas then looked at Balto and noticed he was taller than him. "Oh boy," Thomas said as he looked at himself. Thomas had brown fur with a tan underbelly and two different colored eyes. One eye was ice blue and the other was brown. "Woah," Thomas whispered to himself. "Did it work?" Daniel asked. Thomas then turned and looked at Daniel "oh no, you turned into cat," Thomas joked. "Hey!" Daniel shot back with a frown. "Dad, do I look like you?" Daniel asked looking at Balto. "Almost the same." Balto answered with a smile. "You still have blue eyes just like when you were a human, your body is brown and your underbelly is white." Balto said looking at Daniel. "Hey, Thomas!" Daniel shouted. "What?" Thomas asked. "A surprise attack!" Daniel shouted and began to roll around and play with Thomas in the snow. "Thank you mom ... now I have two great dog sons." Balto said when a tear fell on his cheek as he watched puppies playing. "You don't have to thank my son, but you must know that they are not completely dogs... they wanted to be like you..." Aniu said to Balto. "Their half wolf too?" Balto asked still watching the puppies. "Yes, my son," Aniu answered. Thomas still being the older one pinned down Daniel on his back. "Not too bad little brother," Thomas said as he got off his brother. "Even in dog form you can still take me down," Daniel said as he stood back up. "But isn't that a problem for you?" Aniu asked. "It's not a problem for me ... I don't want them to have a childhood like me ..." Balto said sadly. "I'm sorry son ..." Aniu answered and hugged Balto. "So ... are you our grandmother now?" Daniel asked standing next to Thomas. "Yes, my dear." Aniu answered and Daniel hugged Aniu and Thomas did the same. "I love you grandma." Daniel said. "I love you too my dear," Aniu said with a smile as she nuzzles her grandchildren. "I must go now, but I will be seeing you soon in time," Aniu said before disappearing in the wind. The three of them watched Aniu before turning and looking at each other. "You okay dad? You seem a little disappointed," Thomas asked looking at his father. "Yes, I'm Okay ..." Balto answered and decided not to tell the truth who the boys are now. "So ... what's now dad?" Daniel asked. "We have to get back home.

Suddenly Alpha came out of the bushes. "It was amazing ... I see that the wish came true." Alpha said looking at Daniel and Thomas. "As you see Alpha." Balto answered happy. "Forgive my lack of manners ... my name is Daro ... and I would like your three to call me that." Alpha said. "Nice to meet you Daro," Daniel said with a smile. "It's really fascinating that this kids look a lot like you, almost as if you had them yourself," Daro said as he looked at both boys. "We should be going home now," Balto said stepping in front of his kids. "Are you sure you want to come back now?" Daro asked. "I think so."Balto replied." It's a cold night ... you're definitely living far away ... Maybe you'd like to stay with us for the night, we have some free wolf burrows you could sleep there. "Daro suggested. "Can we dad?" Daniel asked as he looked up to his father. "I... I don't know," Balto said as he looked to his oldest son. Thomas smiled as he looked at his father. "Yeah, come on dad," Thomas said spoke up. Balto smiled at that. "Alright," Balto replied.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hello everyone! How are you doing today? Sorry it took us a little bit on this chapter I had some internet problems going on but we sure will keeping things going for you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as we did making it for you.**

**Player2Daniel A/N: In exchange for the fact that you have waited so long, the chapter is longer especially for you. See you!**


	7. It's a wolf!

**Chapter7: It's a wolf! **

"So come with me." Daro said with a smile and headed toward the wolf valley. Thomas jumped onto Balto's back, Alpha stopped and looked at Daniel. "Come to me, Daniel." Doro said and bent to let Daniel come on his back.

Not long after walking for an hour they made it to the dens. "Alright, we're here," Daro said as he let's Daniel down from his back. Balto did the same and let's thomas down from his back. "Thank you for letting us stay here for the night," Balto said as he walked beside Daro "You don't have to thank me." Daro responded with a smile. "Every wolf is seen in the wolf valley." Helles added. "We are not wolves ... I am only half wolf." Balto answered looking at Helles. "If you say so." Helles replied and left. "Well you all look pretty tired I'll show you to your den," Daro said as he took them to their den. Once Daro showed them the den, he left them alone now getting ready for bed. Balto laid down with Daniel laying down next to feeling his warm body heat while Thomas laid a few feet away from them. "Is something wrong Thomas?" Balto asked. "No, why are you asking ?" Thomas said looking at Balto. "Come here to us." Balto said. "Yeah, Thomas, come here ... there's still a lot of space next to dad." Daniel added. Thomas went to Daniel and lay close to Balto. "Maybe it's weird for you, but that's how dogs sleep ... especially with children." Balto said and licked Daniel and Thomas on the head. Thomas Lays down next to his father and closes his eyes and falls asleep. Daniel does the same snuggling up close to Balto. Balto smiles before falling asleep himself.

Balto fell asleep, but he had no pleasant dreams ... all night he had nightmares. Balto opened his eyes and saw that he was levitating above the ground. "Huh? Whats going on?" Balto said to himself and saw Nome in the distance. "Is this Nome?" Balto thought. When he was closer he saw Daniel and Thomas running away from city, and that they are chased by people from city. "Get out of here mongrels!" Someone shouted. "No," Balto said to himself as he watched in horror. A large man with a gun, points his gun at the boys and takes a shot at them and kills them. "No!" Balto shouts before gasping awake from his sleep.

Balto raised his head loudly breathing, felt how hard his heart was beating. He looked at the sleeping puppies and calmed down. "It's just another nightmare ... they're safe with me." Balto thought, he put his head down and tried to sleep again.

The next morning Balto woke to the puppies gone from his side. "Thomas? Daniel?" Balto said now worried. Balto then stood up quickly and went outside of the den. Balto let out a deep breath when he saw that Thomas and Daniel were playing with the other wolf pups. "Daniel, Thomas!" Balto said looking at the puppies. "Why did you leave without telling me anything?" Balto asked calmly. "I'm sorry, dad, but you slept, we didn't want to wake you up." Thomas said. "And the puppies wanted to play with us." Daniel added. "Balto ... don't be such a strict father ... they are puppies, they want to play ..." Daro said with a smile. "I'm sorry," Balto said calmly. "Now that your dogs, especially puppies I need to know where you are at all times," Balto said as he nuzzles both of his boys. "Okay dad, we'll tell you next time," Daniel as he nuzzles back. "Yeah, for sure," Thomas added. "Now go on and play for a little bit before we go," Balto said with a smile. The boys nodded and went on to play with other puppies.

Daro sat down next to Balto and watched the puppies playing. "I think they feel good here." Daro said. "What do you mean?" Balto asked. "I know they are part wolves too, Balto, stay with us in the wolf valley." Daro offered. "How do you know?" Balto asked. "I know it's rude but I sent a spy to you when you were on mountain." Daro said and lowered his head. "Oh," Balto said as he looked down. "It's okay, but we can't stay here with you," Balto said as he looked at Daro. "How come?" Daro asked looking at Balto. "I have someone in Nome that I really care for," Balto explained. "I see," Daro said with a nod. "Yeah, I have to go back for her and maybe the boys will have a mother someday," Balto explained as he looked at the boys playing. "I respect your choice, but remember that if you need help, you do not have to be afraid to ask." Daro said. "Thank you, Daro." Balto replied. "You don't have to thank me ... I love to help my friends." Daro said with a smile. Balto smiled at Daro. "So when do you want to go?" Daro asked. "I do not want to interrupt the fun of the children." Balto said looking at the puppies.

Later in the middle of the day. Thomas had walked away from the group of puppies and walked over to Balto. "Should we be get going soon dad?" Thomas asked looking at his father. Balto lifted his head and looked at his son. "I guess we should before it gets too late," Balto said as he stood up. "Thomas, go get your brother ... we're going back home." Balto said. "Okay ... but I don't know where he is ..." Thomas said when he lowered his head. "What?" Balto asked surprised. "We played with other puppies and I don't know where he went." Thomas said worried. "Then we need to look for him," Balto said as he stood up. Daniel then snuck up behind Balto on a rock and then jumped on his back. "Ha! I got you dad!" Daniel said with a laugh. "Oh, you scared me," Balto said with his ears lowered. "It's strange, I more energy as a dog than I was a human," Daniel said as he got off of his fathers back. "Well, thats good you're not even more annoying." Thomas said and laughed, Daniel stuck his tongue out to Thomas and grimaced. "Boys, stop it!" Balto said. "I was just kidding Dad, I'm sorry." Thomas said looking at Balto. "I was just kidding Dad ..." Daniel repeated nastyly after Thomas. "Daniel!" What happened to you? Wolves do not have a good influence on you. " Balto said surprised. "I'm sorry, Dad ... I do not know what's happening to me." Daniel said when he lowered his ears. "Okay, but try not to do that." Balto said calmly. "So ... are we going home, dad?" Thomas asked. "Yes, we're coming back home." Balto replied.

Balto and his pups went on their way after saying there goodbyes. Thomas and Daniel both walked along by their father until Daniel asked a simple question. "How come you said the wolves were a bad influence on me? You're half wolf and I don't think a bad influence on me," Daniel said as he walked along. "It's a little hard to explain right now, but I'll tell you when you're older," Balto explained. "I wish I was half wolf like you," Daniel spoke up. "I'm not so sure if you want to be half a wolf." Balto said hesitantly. "Why not?" Daniel asked surprised. Balto took a deep breath. "See, before you took me home, my life was hard, people in the city hated me for being half wolf ... except for a few people, that is, you and Jenna's owner." Balto said sadly, he was stressed when he remembered the nightmare. "Dad, are you all right?" Thomas asked when he noticed his father's strange behavior. "Yes, I all right." Balto replied. "I'm sorry, Dad, you had such a sad childhood." Daniel replied. "But now my life is great ... because I finally have a loving family." Balto said and nuzzled his children. "Well, even if we were half wolf I wouldn't mind," Daniel said as he nuzzles his dad back. "Heh, yeah," Thomas said as he walked along past his brother and father. "Do you think you're brothers okay?" Balto asked. "He'll be alright dad," Daniel said cheerfully. "I think Thomas has been acting weird since you became a dog." Balto said. "I do not know, Dad." Daniel answered Balto quietly. "Okay, let's not talk about it now." Balto answered quietly. "Are you tired, boys?" Balto asked. "I am." Daniel replied. Balto bent down. "Come on my back, I'll carry you, Thomas, you can come in on my back if you like." Balto said. "I am not tired." Thomas replied. Balto nodded and didn't think anything of it as they moved along. It was nightfall as they entered the outskirts of Nome. "We're home!" Daniel cheered as he got off of his fathers back. "Are you sure you're not tried Thomas? I can carry you if you want," Balto suggested. "No, I'm okay," Thomas said as he walked along. Balto lowered his ears but understood of his sons wishes.

Once they got down to the boat, Daniel rushed under the covers of Balto's blue blanket. Balto went to Daniel and lay down next to him. "I'm sleepy dad." Daniel said and yawned. "Then go to sleep. Goodnight." Balto said and licked Daniel's head. Daniel closed his eyes and fell asleep. "I need to talk to Thomas, where is he?" Balto thought, he stepped out of the cabin and saw Thomas sitting on the edge of the boat. "Son, is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Balto asked calmly as he approached Thomas. "I'm just trying to stay strong is all," Thomas answered as he looked at his father. "Why is that?" Balto asked as he sat down next to his son. "I just don't want to lose you," Thomas said with some tears running down his muzzle. "I've been holding it in for so long about my parents that I just don't want to lose anyone else especially you," Thomas said still with some tears I'm his eyes. "Don't cry, son. What you say is really beautiful." Balto said and licked Thomas' tears from his nuzzle. "Thank you dad." Thomas poised and hugged Balto. "Let's go to sleep." Balto said, and with Thomas, they lay down next to the sleeping Daniel. The next morning arrives as Daniel jumps on top of Balto. "Wake up dad it's morning!" Daniel cheered as he continued to jump on his father. "Good morning kiddo," Balto said with a yawn. Thomas grumbles as he tries to sleep some more. "I wonder how Jenna is gonna like we're dogs!" Daniel cheered some more. "I forgot Jenna was coming the next day after our date." Balto said when he stood on all fours. "But then it was not supposed to be yesterday?" Daniel asked. "Yes, I have to find her and explain everything to her." Balto said. "Can we come?" Daniel asked while wagging his new tail. "No, stay here with your brother and I will be right back," Balto said as he jumped off the boat and headed into town. "Aww," Daniel said as he went and laid down next to his brother. "What is dad so afraid of?" Daniel asked as he laid his head down on his front paws. "Maybe he's afraid you'll scared Jenna." Thomas joked. "Very funny Thomas, but I'm serious." Daniel replied. "I do not know, maybe he has a reason." Thomas replied still, lying with his eyes closed. "Maybe." Daniel said and closed his eyes.

Balto uses the alley ways and rooftops to Jenna's house. Once he reaches the house he finds Jenna next to her shed. "Hi Jenna," Balto says softly. Jenna turns and sees Balto. Jenna then stands up and nuzzles him. "Where have you been? I've been worried about you and the boys," Jenna said as she stopped nuzzling him. "Honestly, you will not believe me ..." Balto said looking at Jenna. "Balto ... they talk to us ... is there anything that can surprise me?" Jenna asked laughing. "Can you believe me when I tell you that they are dogs?" Balto said with a smile. "Are you kidding?" Jenna asked surprised. "No, if you want you can go with me to see them." Balto offered. "I want to see them ... give me a moment, I'll take some food for puppies." Jenna said.

Balto and Jenna both walked to Balto's boat and found that both puppies were sleeping. Jenna puts the food down next to door and looks at the puppies. "Oh Balto their so cute," Jenna said with a smile as she turned and looked at Balto. Balto smiles as he looked at Jenna before looking back at his pups. "And they look just like you too, are they part wolf too?" Jenna asked. Balto grimaced and stepped back and Jenna followed Balto. "Balto is something wrong?" Jenna asked surprised by the behavior of the hybrid. "I do not want them to know that they are also half wolves ..." Balto said sadly and lowered his ears. "Are you afraid of them?" Jenna asked and nuzzled Balto. "I just do not want them to have childhood like me." Balto and tear flowed down his nuzzle. "I'm sorry Balto ..." Jenna said and licked Balto's nuzzle. Balto smile a bit before kissing her. Jenna kisses him back as Daniel starts to wake up. "Dad?" Daniel says still sleepy. Balto and Jenna stop kiss before looking at Daniel. "Hey son how did you sleep?" Balto asked with a warm smile. "Good, hi Jenna!" Daniel jumps up and runs over to Jenna nuzzling her. "You are so big now!" Daniel said looking at Jenna from below. "And you are so small now." Jenna said and they both started laughing. "Daniel where is Thomas?" Balto asked. "I think he's still asleep, give me a moment." Daniel said and walked into the cabin. Jenna looked at Balto with a warm smile. "Balto, I think your puppies will need mom ..." Balto smiled at those words. "Do you mean that you want to be their mother?" Balto asked pleasantly surprised. "Yes, and I want to be with you ..." Jenna said, wagging her tail. "You mean as a girlfriend?" Balto asked. "Maybe as a wife?" Jenna said with a smile and began to kiss Balto. At this moment, Daniel and Thomas left the cabin. Daniel grimaced. "They are kissing!" Daniel said and Thomas covered his eyes with his paw.

Three weeks later... Balto and Jenna spend most of there time with their kids as time passes. Thomas still seems distant at times but still comes around to the family. Daniel plays on the beach while Thomas lays down on the roof of the boat. Thomas fights himself but can let keep it inside anymore. Thomas let's out a loud howl in the wind. This alerts Balto and makes him worried. "Thomas, what are you doing?" Balto asked, worried. "I do not know ... I felt I had to do it." Thomas said. "You are a dog, not a wolf." Balto lied. "But I feel different." Thomas replied. "Dad, you behave strangely ... is there anything I do not know about?" Thomas asked. Balto lowered his ears and then shook his head. "Oh, okay," Thomas said as he looked at his father. Balto's eyes widen as he looked at his son in his eyes. Thomas's eyes had changed from blue to an amber brown much like his own eye color. "Something the matter dad?" Thomas asked looking at his father. Balto shook myself out of his thoughts and answered his thoughts. "No, nothing's wrong son," Balto answered. "Okay, good," Thomas said as he stood up and yawned. Even Thomas's teeth has changed to look more wolf. "Just don't go to town without me or mother," Balto said looking at his son. "Okay..." Thomas said before jumping down from his spot. "I need to talk to Jenna ..." Balto thought. "Thomas, look after your brother ... I have to go talk to your mother." Balto said to Thomas. "Okay dad." Thomas answered and went to the beach to Daniel, and Balto went to Jenna.

Few minutes later.

"Hi Balto ... is something wrong?" Jenna asked seeing Balto's strange behavior. "Unfortunately, yes ... I think that the wolf half of Thomas becomes stronger than the dog half." Balto said worried. "How do you know?" Jenna asked. "When we were on the boat, he began to howl. Fortunately, Daniel did not hear that, and besides, his eyes were a color similar to mine ... now he looks like a wolf." Balto said looking sadly at Jenna. "Do you know Balto that you'll have to tell them the truth?" Jenna asked. "I know ... but I'm afraid that if I do, Daniel will be like Thomas." Balto said. "But Daniel behaves more like a dog ... do you think it's related to their characters? What's different about their characters?" Jenna asked, hoping it would give them an answer. "Thomas is afraid of showing his feelings and weaknesses, he suppresses everything in himself, and Daniel does the opposite." Balto replied. "Then let's go talk to him together, he'll understand because he loves you," Jenna said as she nuzzles her mate. Balto smiles as he nuzzles her back. They both headed back to Balto's boat, but to there surprise Thomas was no where be seen except for Daniel who was still playing on the beach. "Daniel! Where's your brother?!" Balto shouted as he and Jenna ran over to him. Daniel stopped playing and looked at his mother and father. "He went and followed a girl he liked in school to town," Daniel explained. Balto and Jenna looked at each other with worried looks on the faces. "Daniel stay with your mother, I'll go find your brother," Balto said before taking off. "Is dad okay mom?" Daniel asked as he watched his father leave. "Yes, he's fine he's just a little worried about your brother," Jenna said as she nuzzles her son.

"Where is he?" Balto thought when he heard the cries from around the bend. "It's a wolf! Help!" The girl shouted, Balto ran towards the screams realizing that there would be problems. A lot of people gathered around Thomas, Balto went without thinking to Thomas and began to growl at people. "I do not need your help!" Thomas said angry, but Balto caught him and ran out of the city. After a while, they were already aboard the Balto's boat. Jenna lay on the floor waiting for Balto to come back, and Daniel fell asleep in Jenna's forepaws.

"What were you thinking?!" Balto said angry. "What do you mean? I just wanted to see how she was doing," Thomas short back. "You can't do that anymore son, you're not human anymore," Balto said feeling his blood boil. "So, why can I just go into town like normal and I don't understand why she called me a wolf! I'm a dog," Thomas said as he lowered his ears. "Thomas, there's something me and your father have to tell you," Jenna said as she stood up carefully not to wake up Daniel. "What? What is it?" Thomas asked anxiously. "Son, you're part wolf and you have more of a wolf look than I do," Balto explained softly. Thomas took a step back in shock. "What?" Thomas said shaking his head. "No, you said we would be dogs and we would be safe with you," Thomas said with a low growl. "I know I did son, and you will be safe with me and your mother," Balto said as he took a step forward. Thomas took another step back. "No! Just stay away from me!" Thomas shouted before running out of the cabin and jumping onto the roof of the boat and cried. "Thomas!" Balto shouted looking at the roof. "Balto ... I think he needs some time ..." Jenna said sadly. "Maybe you're right ..." Balto replied. "What's going on?" Baniel asked opening his eyes. "Nothing, go back to sleep, sweetheart. " Jenna said and lay down like she had before with Daniel between her forepaws. "Okay mum." Daniel yawned and settled himself comfortably. Balto lay on the deck hoping Thomas would go down to talk to him. But no one knew that Steele watched Balto in the city and saw him with a puppy.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: hey guys! You all enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to make. We're stepping into emotional stuff here between a teenage pup and his father hoping things will turn out fine but we'll have to wait until the next chapter! Alright guys see you soon!**.

**Player2Daniel A/N: ****I like where this story is going, I hope you like it too. By the way, I would like to recommend you to read the story of my friend Titanflame,he wrote some very nice stories,and he is a really good writer, my favorite story is "The rise of Xaver" (All three parts). That's all I wanted to say. See you.**


	8. I'm your dad

**Chapter 8: ****I'm your dad**

The next morning Balto woke up next to Jenna and Daniel who were still asleep. Balto stepped out and stared up at the roof if Thomas was still there. "Thomas, are you there?" Balto asked when he did not hear the answer he entered the box and looked at the roof. "Where is he?" Balto thought, he left the roof and walked over to Jenna. "Jenna, wake up!" Thomas disappeared. Balto said to Jenna, who woke up. "What?" Jenna asked yawning. "I think he escaped." Balto said. "Not so loud." Jenna said looking at Daniel. "I should go look for him, you stay here with Daniel," Balto said before nuzzling his mate. "Be careful," Jenna whispered softly. Balto nodded before heading off into town. Once Balto got into town he used the rooftops to look for Thomas. "Help wolf!" A women screamed. Balto's ears perked up as he ran into the direction of the woman screaming. Balto reached where the woman was screaming and found Thomas running down the alley with some meat in his mouth. "Oh no." Balto thought and jumped off to a safe place and ran toward Thomas. "Thomas, what are you doing !?" Balto asked while running past Thomas. "I was hungry so I went to the city and found food." Thomas said running forward. "But why do you steal food? I can go to the forest and hunt something." Balto said. "I do not need your help, I told you." Thomas replied. Finally they came to Balto's boat.

When Thomas came on board Daniel was playing with Jenna. "Hey Thomas!" Daniel said, wagging his tail. "Hey Daniel ... look what I brought for us." Thomas said when he put the steak in front of Daniel. "Wow, where do you get it from?" Daniel asked curiously. "I got it from some woman." Thomas replied lying. "Cool," Daniel said with a smile. Thomas nodded before jumping on the roof of the boat. Balto's blood boiled with anger of his son stealing. Daniel ate some of the steak before going off and playing again. Balto then jumped on the roof himself and confronted his son. "We need to talk," Balto said strongly. "No, we don't," Thomas replied looking away from his father. "Yes, we do," Balto said now getting in front of Thomas's view of the ocean. Thomas let out a low growl. "Don't, I'm your father and I want to talk to you," Balto said standing his grown. "No! Your not! A father wouldn't lie about the truth about his heritage!" Thomas shot back. Balto felt his heart break as he lowered his ears looking at his son.

"Mom, what are they talking about?" Daniel asked Jenna. "I think they have to talk for themselves ... let's go to the beach." Jenna said looking at Daniel. "Okay mum, let's go." Daniel answered and left Jenna to the beach.

"Can you move away? You cover my view of the ocean." Thomas said looking at Balto with contempt. "I just wanna project you..." Balto said sadly. "Protect me from what? From the truth?" Thomas asked and began to growl. "Son, you do not understand ..." Balto said. "No, you do not understand Balto! Leave me alone!" Thomas shouted and growled with rage.

Balto lowered his ears and left his son alone. Balto jumped down from the roof of his boat and went inside the cabin of the boat. Jenna noticed this and then walked back to the boat. "Balto?" Jenna asked as she walked into the cabin. Balto laid down on the blue blanket before looking at his mate. "Hey, Jenna," Balto said softly. "What's the matter?" Jenna asked as she walked over to him. "I have a problem with Thomas and I can not get along with him ... He does not want to talk to me." Balto said and put his paw on his nuzzle." Maybe I'll try. "Jenna said and left the cabin.

"Thomas sweetheart ... can we talk?" Jenna said to Thomas, "I don't want to talk." Thomas replied. "Thomas ... Balto didn't want to tell you because he wanted to protect you." Jenna began calmly. "Did you know too?" Thomas asked. "What?" Jenna asked uncertainly. "Did you know that I was a wolf too?" Thomas asked. "I ... I ..." Jenna did not know how to answer. "Did you know too ?! And you did not tell me?" Thomas asked and he got angry. "Sweetheart is not what you think." Jenna tried to save the situation. "It seems that the only person I can trust is Daniel." Thomas said and went to the beach to Daniel.

Jenna's heart sank as she watched her son leave to the beach. Thomas sat down on the beach and looked out to the ocean. Daniel plays around for a little bit before sitting down next to Thomas. "What were you and dad talking about?" Daniel asked. Thomas sighed before answering. "Me and Balto were talking about our new heritage," Thomas answered. Daniel was a little confused about how Thomas was calling their father by his first name. "Why are you calling dad by his name?" Daniel asked. "He's not really our dad," Thomas said as he looked at his brother. "Yes he is!" Daniel shot back. "No he's not!" Thomas growled. "Yes he is!" Daniel said pushing his brother. "No he's not!" Thomas said pushing his brother down in the sand. Daniel whimpered in pain before getting up. "I hate you!" Daniel shouted before running back to the boat. Thomas growls before kicking some sand. "Awesome ... now even my brother has moved away from me ..." Thomas said to himself and lay down on the sand.

Daniel ran to Balto and Jenna with tears in his eyes. "Why is Thomas behaving like an asshole?" Daniel asked wiping his tears. "Hey, do not call your brother like this, he has a hard time now, don't worry." Balto responded to Daniel. "I'm sorry, Dad ... he upset me, he said you're not our father." Daniel said and lay down next to Jenna. "Do not worry, sweetheart, everything will be fine." Jenna said and nuzzled Daniel. "Thomas never behaved like that." Daniel said looking at Balto. "Daniel there's something I need to tell you," Balto said while looking at his younger son. "What is it dad?" Daniel asked curiously. "You and you're brother are half wolf like me," Balto said with his ears lowered. "Really?! That's awesome!" Daniel cheered. Balto was surprised by this. "You're not angry with me?" Balto asked looking at his son. "Why should I be angry? I'm just like you and that's what I wanted! "When Daniel said it, Balto and Jenna looked at each other. "Your brother was not as happy as you ..." Balto said looking at Daniel. "Did you argue with him about this?" Daniel asked. "Yes ... he was angry that I did not tell him before." Balto replied. "I need to talk with him." Daniel said when he stood up. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea ... it seems to me that your brother is more a wolf than a dog ... young wolves can be aggressive." Balto said looking at Daniel, who sat down and saddened. "Dad ... will I be aggressive too?" Daniel asked sadly with his ears lowered. "I don't think so because you're acting more like a dog." Balto said. "Oh," Daniel said as he lowered his ears. "I'll give it another try," Balto said before walking out to the beach. Daniel and Jenna looked at each other before Daniel laid next to his mother. "Hey..." Balto said softly as he walked up to his son. Thomas turned and looked at Balto. "Please let me help you," Balto said softly as he sat down next to Thomas. "I hate this!" Thomas said with his voice cracking. "I know you do, and all I want to do is help you if you would let me," Balto said looking at Thomas. Thomas turned and looked at Balto. "You'd probably be better off replacing me with pups of your own with mo... I mean Jenna..." Thomas said with tears coming down. "No!" Balto said strongly. "I wouldn't ever replace you! Even if I did have pups of my own with your mother, you would just as important as them and your brother, Thomas I love you son, I love you with all my heart," Balto said feeling tears of his own coming down his muzzle. Thomas only broke down and cried into his fathers fur.

"I feel weird ... I'm not the same as my brother ... he's not afraid of feelings, I'm afraid of weakness ... I wanted to prove to you that I can take care of myself ..." Thomas said, hugging Balto. "But theft is not good at resolving ..." Balto said looking at Thomas. "I did it because I was angry with you ... and I was hungry." Thomas replied. "Will you come back to the boat with me?" Balto asked. "Can we sit here a little longer?" Thomas said looking at the ocean. "If you want it, Thomas." Balto said. "Call me son, dad." Thomas said with a smile, Balto was pleased with this answer.

Jenna was lying on the deck with the sleeping Daniel when she heard that someone was walking on the deck. "It's probably Balto ... I wonder how it went with Thomas." Jenna thought, but she was surprised when she saw that it was not Balto. "Hello Jenna ... what are you doing in a place like this? This is not the place for ..." Steele stopped talking when he saw Daniel. "Who is this?" Steele asked surprised. "Not your business, Steele. Go away from here. "Jenna said as she stood covering Daniel." Mum, what's going on?" Daniel said from behind Jenna." Mum ?! "Steele repeated, looking disgusted at Jenna. "You have children with Balto?" Steele asked confused. "Get out of here, Steele!" Daniel shouted, "I remember you ... but why are you a dog? It does not matter now ... you made my job easier. I promised that I would get my revenge! "Steele shouted." I will not let you hurt my child. "Jenna replied." Step back, Jenna. "Steele said confident, Daniel stepped between Jenna's legs." You will not do anything to me. "When Daniel said that Steele grabbed Daniel and escaped. "Mum!" Daniel shouted terrified.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: hello everyone we made another one for you! It's fun how things are going so far but not everything is sunshine and rainbows around here. And what about the ending to this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Let us know In the review what you think will happen next! Alright guys we'll see you soon!**

**Player2Daniel A/N: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Soon I will publish new chater for Balto: Human Understanding 2, so get ready. Nothing more special to say. See you!**


	9. Revenge attempt

**Chapter 9: Revenge attempt**

Thomas had fallen asleep on Balto front paws while laid his head down on Thomas's body keeping him warm. Balto smiled softly feeling Thomas's warm body against his. Balto felt complete having a bonding experience with his son. "Balto!" Jenna shouted as she ran to him with tears In her eyes. Thomas jumped up when he heard his mother running up to him and his father. "Jenna what's wrong?" Balto asked as he stood up. "Where's Daniel Mom?" Thomas asked looking at his mother. "Steele took him!" Jenna said before breaking down. "What?!" both Balto and Thomas said looking at Jenna. "We need to get him back," Jenna said looking at her mate and son.

"Where did he go with him?" Balto asked. "To town." Jenna replied with tears in her eyes. "Let's go, Dad, we have to find him." Thomas said confidently looking at the town. "Maybe you'll stay here with me ... Balto will go find him alone ..." Jenna offered when she looked at Thomas. Balto looked at his son and thought about him for a moment. "No Jenna, I will need him." Balto said and smiled at Thomas. Thomas was happy and started waving his tail. "Okay ... I'll go to Rosy, I don't want her to worry about me." Jenna said and walked towards town. "Hurry, Dad!" Thomas said when he jumped on Balto's back and they moved to town.

Once they got into town the sniffed the area. "I got his scent dad!" Thomas said as he jumped off his fathers back. Balto was surprised on how quickly Thomas picked up the scent. "Good, we better get going," Balto said as he followed his son. Balto and Thomas walked over to an old mill that wasn't being used anymore. "I think he's in there," Thomas said as he ran into the old mill. Balto ran close beside his son as they ran into the mill.

"It's better to let me go because if my father and brother come here you will regret it!" Daniel shouted as Steele held him in his mouth. Steele went to the barrel and dropped Daniel inside. "Shut up, how much can you talk ?!" Steele said disgusted. "Why did you take me here?" Daniel asked looking up from the barrel. Steele leaned with his forepaws and peered into the deep barrel. "Because I promised that I would get revenge and because Balto cares about you it will be even better revenge." Steele said laughing maniacally. "But what are you going to do to me?" Daniel asked frightened. "I will close the barrel in which you sit and throw it into the ocean!" Steele said laughing more. "Let me go!" Daniel shouted and began to cry. "You're cute when you cry." Steele said with a sinister smile and walked away from the barrel, picked up the lid from the barrel and closed the barrel with Daniel inside. "Help!" Daniel cried. "Shut up!" Steele shouted in anger. "Let him go Steele!" Balto shouted with growl. "Bingo! Just in time to watch you're so called son die!" Steele said with an evil. "No! Steele he's just a pup!" Balto said with a low growl. "Like I care! He's has your blood flowing through him!" Steele snarled. Thomas snuck from behind Steele and tried find a way to free he's brother. "Well, it doesn't matter now time to... hey! What are you doing?!" Steele shouted seeing Thomas trying to save his brother. Balto jumped forward knocking Steele down and started to fight with him. "Thomas is it you?" Daniel asked from the inside of the barrel. "Yes, it's me." Thomas replied trying to hop on the barrel. Steele pushed Balto towards the barrel that had fallen over. "Dad, are you okay?" Thomas asked when Balto rose from the ground. "Do not worry about me, find a way to free Daniel!" Balto shouted and jumped at Steele. "Daniel push the lid!" Thomas said. "Okay, Thomas." Daniel replied and began to hit the lid until it fell out of the barrel. "Thank you, Thomas." Daniel said and nuzzled Thomas. "We need to help Dad!" Thomas shouted when he saw that Balto was lying under Steele. Daniel ran straight to Steele, jumped to his face and grabbed Steele's ear with his teeth. "Get out of me, you little frick!" Steele shouted and swung his head so Daniel hit the wall and fell to the floor. "Daniel!" Thomas shouted with fright. "I will kill you and later your children!" Steele said laughing. Thomas ran to the tail of Steele and strangled him with all his strength. "Ahhhhh, leave me, you mongrel!" Steele shouted in pain, he wanted to kick Thomas, then Thomas bit on Steele's rear paw. Balto sensed that Steele was distracted, so he pushed Steele into a stack of boxes. Balto ran to catch Daniel and three of them escaped from the mill.

The three of them raced home until they reached home. "Are you alright?" Balto asked as he checked both of his children. "We're Okay, But what about you?" Thomas asked looking at his father. "I'll be alright," Balto said forcing a smile trying to stay strong. "Dad, you're not alright," Daniel wimped. "Of course I am," Balto said a light chuckle before falling down. "Dad!" Thomas said as ran over to him. Balto was bleeding on his side with some bite marks on his front legs. "Dad.." Thomas said as he laid down next to him. "I'll be okay son," Balto said with a soft smile. Thomas then stood up and looked at Daniel. "Stay here I'll go get mom," Thomas said before leaving.

"I must go to mum owner house ... mum said she is going to Rosy ... but I don't know where it is." Thomas said to himself and started looking for Jenna's trail. Thomas walked a few streets and heard Jenna barking from one house, went to the doggy door and get in house. "Mum, are you here?" Thomas asked quietly. Jenna lay on the bed and rose when she heard Thomas's voice. "Thomas, what are you doing here? If someone sees you, he'll think that you're ..." Jenna dont wanna to make Thomas sad. "...a wolf, I know, but it's not important now ... Dad is injured," Thomas said. "What happened to him?" Jenna asked worried. "We don't have time to explain it to you." Thomas said looking at Jenna. "Wait here for a moment." Jenna said and went to the kitchen, after a while she came back holding a first aid kit in her mouth. "Let's go, we have to hurry up." Thomas said and as they ran toward Balto's boat.

When Thomas came on board, he saw Daniel slipping a blanket over Balto and holding the wound with his paws. "Honey what happened to you ?!" Jenna shouted terrified, dropped the first aid kit onto the floor and came up to nuzzled Balto. "I had to ... he wanted to kill ... Daniel." Balto said feeling pain when the daniel kept his wound so that he would not bleed. "Who wanted to kill Daniel?" Jenna asked terrified. "Steele ..." Balto said and laid his head on the floor.

"Dad," Daniel said with some tears rolling down his muzzle fearing that his father would die. Thomas stepped forward and took his brother outside to cool down his emotions while Jenna fixed up Balto. "It's not fair!" Daniel shouted as he kicked some sand around. "Daniel calm down, dad we'll be alright he always pulls through," Thomas said trying be strong for his brother. "Funny, two hours ago you didn't care about him!" Daniel shouted looking at his brother. Thomas noticed something was different about Daniels behavior and the tone of his eyes. They started to change to dark red. "Daniel, I think you need to calm down," Thomas said Daniel growled in anger. "Why should I! This is all Steele fault!" Daniel shouted again with another aggressive growl. "Was this how I was acting?" Thomas thought to himself. "I... I... I just want to kill him!" Daniel howled in the wind as he blood boils from anger. "Daniel, calm down now, the most important thing is that Dad has recovered." Thomas said, trying to calm Daniel down. "How can I calm down? My father's blood is on my paws! "Daniel shouted. "Daniel!" Thomas tried to interrupt Daniel. "Steele wanted to kill me ... now our father can die because he only wanted to save me ... I do not want to lose father again!" Daniel shouted in anger. "If you don't want to lose father, you have to help me ... now I am a dog and it will be hard for me to heal our father's wounds." Thomas said hoping that Daniel would calm down. "We are not dogs we are wolves ... wolves are natural killers. Come on Thomas, let's kill Steele, you and I ... let's revenge our father!" Daniel said looking into Thomas's eyes with madness in eyes, Daniel was howling like a wolf in that moment.

Balto lifted his head from the floor when he heard a howl. "Is that Daniel howling? Daniel! Come here, son." Balto said weak and tired. "How will it be, Thomas? Are you going with me?" Daniel asked madly obsessed. "Let's go to our dad, please." Thomas said "O-Okay ..." Daniel answered reluctantly. "Daniel? Is everything all right?" Balto asked weakly, he became worried when he saw Daniel's eyes are red. Daniel looked at Balto's wounds and his weakness. "Y-Yes, Dad. D-Don't worry, we'll help you." When Daniel said that one of his eyes turned blue again.

Daniel and Thomas both helped their father to get him more comfortable. A few hours went by and Jenna and Daniel slept away from Balto to give him room so he wouldn't hurt as much. Balto was restless as his body aches. Thomas stayed up keeping an eye on his father Incase he needed something. "Thomas?" Balto whispers to his son. Thomas lifts up his head and looks at his father. "Yeah dad?" Thomas said looking at Balto. "Come here," Balto whispered with a smile. Thomas did as he was told and walked over to his father and laid next to him trying to keep warm. "So... what happened to your brother earlier?" Balto asked as he licked the top of his sons head. "He was angry for the way that I treated you and he was very upset to the point of wanting to kill Steele for what he did to him and you," Thomas explained.

Balto was sadden by this. "I'm sorry he acted that way, it's the wolf inside him that rages on," Balto explained as he puts his head down on his front paws. "Why can't we move away? We can't we go back to wolf valley? You, me, Daniel and mom leave here and you and mom can give siblings and we can be one happy family," Thomas said looking at Balto. Balto looked at his surprised to hear that he wanted to go back to that place and have new siblings. Balto and Jenna never really talked about having more children of their own but it sure was a thought to start a conversation.

"Son *sigh* you see the thing is that Jenna is a dog and has a human family, and Daro said that the wolf valley is for wolves and Jenna even doesn't look like a wolf." Balto said. "I understand dad." Thomas replied. "I was hoping that you and Daniel would be dogs and that we would live safely in Nome ..." Balto continued. "So why are we half wolves?" Thomas asked uncertainly. "Your grandmother told me that she changed you in the way you wanted to be ... the problem is that you wanted to be like me ..." Balto replied. "Oh." Thomas didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry son ... if I knew it would be so, I would never take you and Daniel on a wolf mountain." When Balto said that, Thomas saw a tear running down Balto's nuzzle. "Don't apologize to me, Dad ... if you didn't take us there, we would end up worse ... I mean Daniel and me." Thomas said sadly. "I was hoping that the wolf half would not wake up in Daniel." Balto said sadly. "He was afraid that he would lose you ... I think it woke wolf in him up ..." Thomas said, trying to cheer Balto. "I think it would be better for your broder if he spent more time with your mother in the company of other dogs ..." Balto said looking at Daniel and Jenna asleep in front of him. "Do you want Daniel to be more like a dog?" Thomas asked looking at his brother. "Yeah ... I think it would be the best for him, I hope you accepted that you're more like a wolf than a dog." Balto asked looking at his son. "Yes ... I-I just have to learn to control it. Why do you ask this, Dad?" Thomas asked surprised. "Because I have to teach you a few things and take you on the hunt." Balto answered with a small smile.

"Alright dad, I love you," Thomas said as he snuggled into his fathers fur. Balto chuckled now not feeling the pain anymore. Balto lifted his right arm and pushed Thomas closer to him and laid his head down on his sons body to keep him warm. "I love you too son," Balto said now being able to close his eyes and head to sleep.

The next morning, as always, Daniel woke up first, lying between Jenna's paws and under her head. Daniel wanted to go out and play on the beach like the way he did it everyday. When Daniel half got out from under of Jenna's head she slipped him back under her head with her paw. "Mum, I want to go and play on the beach." Daniel said quietly. "I will not let you go alone ... lie down to get some more sleep." Jenna replied still with her eyes closed. "Thomas? ... Thomas ... Thomas!" Daniel spoke softly. Thomas didn't answer. Daniel closed his eyes and fell asleep, but he wasn't have a peaceful dream. Thomas woke up when he heard that his brother was squeaking quietly.

Thomas stepped slowly out of Balto's head to avoid hurting him and walked over to Daniel. "Daniel, are you all right?" Thomas asked and touched his brother's head, Daniel suddenly woke up breathing loudly.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream..." Daniel said softly as he looked up at his brother. Thomas smiled softly as he laid down his brother. "I'm sorry," Thomas said softly. "For what?" Daniel asked looking at his brother in the eye. "For everything, not being there for you when you needed me most," Thomas said with a smile. Daniel smiles back at his brother. "It's okay, I forgive you," Daniel said before jumping on his brother. The two brother played around trying not to wake their parents. "Alright time to sleep," Thomas whispered. "Will you sleep next to me?" Daniel asked looking at his brother. Thomas smiled with a nod. "Yeah, I'll sleep next to you, Thomas said as he laid down. Daniel laid down next to his brother and yawned before falling asleep. Thomas did the same and the two hybrids fell asleep. Balto witnessed the whole thing while pretending to sleep. Balto smile softly before going to sleep again.

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hello everyone! As always we try to make every chapter fantastic for you! But we can tell your enjoying every chapter we put out for you! See you in the next one!**

**Player2Daniel A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you like it. See you!**


	10. First hunt, Firsts Friends

**Chapter 10** **First hunt, First Friends**

_One week later._

It was evening, Daniel and Thomas were already asleep in the cabin when Balto talked with Jenna on board. "What did you want to talk about?" Jenna asked looking at Balto. "I wanted to take Thomas to hunt in the morning ... and I thought that at this time you could take Daniel to the town to meet some dogs." Balto said. "Oh, I would like to take Daniel to the town, but I see a few problems... first he has a human name, second how to explain from where Daniel and Thomas come to us and besides they both look like wolves." Jenna replied hoping that Balto would come up with something. "Okay, so say his name is Del, I found them on the road next to the forest ..." Balto answered and smiled at Jenna. "But what about his appearance, he looks like a wolf." Jenna said. Balto went under the boat and returned to Jenna with some bones. "Take them and go to the pet shop in the morning and wipe them for a bandana, that should be enough, and besides, do not forget that Daniel has blue eyes and this is a dog feature." Balto answered and smiled. "You're really ingenious, darling." Jenna replied and chuckled. "Everything for my sweetheart and children." Balto answered and yawned. "Let's go to sleep, it's late." Jenna said, and she and Balto entered the cabin.

_Next morning._

Daniel woke up alone in the cabin, covered with Jenna's bandanna. "Mum? Dad? Thomas? Where are everyone?" Daniel said and rose from the floor. "You're already not sleeping?" Daniel looked at his mother. "No ... mom, where is Thomas and dad?" Daniel asked worried. "Dad and Thomas went hunting in the woods and they will come back in the afternoon." Jenna replied. "Oh, okay." Daniel replied, he felt sad that Balto did not take him on the hunt. "Do not be sad ... today you will spend the day with me and we'll go to the town ... and look what I have for you." Jenna said and put a blue bandana around Daniel's neck. "Thank you Mom, so when and where will we go?" Daniel asked excitedly. "We will go to the boiler room, you will meet some dogs there." Jenna replied. "Will there be some puppies? I want to play with someone." Daniel said, wagging his tail. "Yes, my friends Bella and Dallas have puppies and they are German Shepherds, you'll love them. But before we go, I have to explain a few things to you." Jenna said.

_Meanwhile with Balto and Thomas_

Balto and Thomas walked to Balto's favorite hunting ground. "Have you been hunting before?" Balto asked looking at his son. "Well... hunting with a gun I have," Thomas answered. Balto chuckled, "Well, today you're gonna learn something a little different," Balto said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm sure I will," Thomas said as he walked beside his father. "So what are we going to hunt for? Caribou? I saw on TV that wolves are hunting caribou." Thomas said following his father. "No, hunting a caribou is not so easy ... and besides, I do not want something bad to happened to you. We will hunt rabbits, I know it seems easy, but you can believe me that it is not so simple." Balto said and lay down in the grass on the hill, Thomas did the same. "Remember three rules for wolf hunting ... at first: attack silently ... second: attack quickly ... and third: if the animal is smaller than you, always attack the neck with your teeth." Balto said when he was looking for a rabbit. "Okay dad, I will remember." Thomas answered looking at his father. "Okay, now look how it looks in action." Balto said and began to sneak in the direction of the rabbit. Balto sat the rabbit for a moment and jumped at him in a perfect moment, then turned back to Thomas with rabbit in his mouth and returned to Thomas. "Your turn, son." Balto said and lay down. Thomas got low to the ground and crawled slowly toward another nearby rabbit. Without warning, Thomas jumped onto the rabbit and killed it with his teeth. "Good job son," Balto said with a smile. "Thanks dad," Thomas said as he looked at his father. "Let's catch one more for your brother and then head home," Balto said looking at his son. "Alright, sounds good," Thomas said with a smile.

"Do you understand everything now?" Jenna asked looking at Daniel. "Yes, but why should I be called Del?" Daniel asked surprised. "Because your real name does not sound like a dog's name." Jenna said and noticed that Daniel was sad. "I know it's not easy, but it's for your own good." Jenna tried to cheer Daniel up. "I know mom." Daniel answered and looked at Jenna. "Do you like German Shepherds? My friend has pups, you can play with them if you like." Jenna said. "I love German Shepherds! Let's go, I want to play with them!" Daniel said and started wagging his tail. "Okay let's go ... just be polite." Jenna said and moved with Daniel to the town.

Once they made it to the boiler room, Jenna walked inside with Daniel by her side. Most of the dogs looked at Daniel with strange looks as he walked by Jenna's side. "How come their starring at me?" Daniel whispered to his mother. "It's only because you're new, but they'll get used to you when they meet you," Jenna said with a smile. Jenna looked around the boiler room and spotted Bella with her puppies. "Look thats Bella, let's get to her, you'll meet her puppies." Jenna said and walked over to Bella. "Hello Bella, how are you and kids?" Jenna asked looking at her friend. "Good, as always. Tell me what's your little friend's name?" Bella asked with a warm smile. "His name is Del, and he is my son ... Balto found him and his brother on the road next to the forest." Jenna said. "It's sad that some people are so heartless." Bella said looking sadly at Jenna. "You probably want to play ... there are my children, they love to play, I'm sure they will like you. Go to them." Bella said with a smile, Daniel did as Bella said.

Balto and Thomas walk home with their fresh kills. "This is was fun dad," Thomas said with a smile as he looked up at his father. "It was wasn't it?" Balto said with a smile. "I wonder how Daniels doing," Thomas said as they walked along. "I don't know, but I'm sure he's doing fine," Balto said as they walked onto the boat.

_Meanwhile with Jenna_

"Are you sure Balto found him? He looks a lot like Balto," Bella said as she watched Daniel and her puppies play.. Jenna watched the puppies play before answering. "Yeah, he did just find him and his brother," Jenna answered. "You said he found them near the forest ... what if they are ... you know ... wolves?" Bella said softly. "I'm sure they are dogs, what two little wolves would do on the road? I'm sure some man threw them out because he thought like you ... that they are wolves." Jenna replied. "Maybe you're right ... I'm sorry." Bella answered. Suddenly Steele entered the boiler room, Jenna noticed that. "Oh no." Jenna said to herself. "What happened?" Bella asked and noticed Steele, she and Dallas also didnt like Steele. Steele looked around in the boiler room and spotted Daniel. "Here you are!" Steele replied and went to Daniel. "Have you missed me?" Steele said looking at Daniel. Jenna ran to Daniel and stood over him. "What do you want, Steele?" Jenna asked, shielding Daniel, Bella went to Jenna and covered her puppies. "Do you see my wounds? I have them because of Bingo and those two fricks." Steele said looking in disgust at Jenna. "You are so funny, Steele, how the puppies would hurt you." Bella said looking in disgust at Steele. "Are you blind? This is wolfdog." Steele answered looking at Daniel. "No, he is a dog!" Jenna said angry. "Yeah, just like your Bingo, get out of my way now." Steele said and began to growl. Bella and Jenna smiled, it made Steele a bit confused. "Do you have a problem, Steele?" Steele heard Dallas voice from behind his back. Steele turned around. "No no, we just talked, I'm going now." Steele said frightened and walked away. "Alright girl, you have to tell us the full story of what's going on between you and Steele," Bella said as she turned and looked at her friend. Jenna chuckled before starting to explained the story of what was going on. Meanwhile with Balto and Thomas, they sat out on the deck and started talking about life. "Did you ever think you would have kids of your own?" Thomas asked looking at his father. "You know, son, it's not that simple. Before I met you and your brother I dont even think that I would have a real family." Balto said looking at his son. "I didnt know." Thomas replied. "Would you like to have more siblings?" Balto asked with a smile. "Of course, Daniel and I would have someone to play with." Thomas said while looking at Nome. "I want to have more children, I'll talk to Jenna about it." Balto said and lay down on the floor. "Where is Daniel for so long?" Thomas asked and watched Nome. "I dont know, but dont worry about your mother and her friends, nothing bad will happen to him." Balto said with his eyes closed. "Who are these mother's friends?" Thomas asked and sat down next to Balto. "Their names are Bella and Dallas and they are German Shepherds, Jenna said they have puppies, Daniel probably plays with them now." Balto said and yawned, Thomas lay down next to him and fell asleep.

"Thomas!" Daniel jumped on his sleeping brother waking him up. "Hey," Thomas said tired. "Come on let's play outside," Daniel said before taking off outside. Thomas sighed before standing up and walking outside. Jenna walks into the cabin of the boat and nuzzles Balto. Balto wakes up and turns on his back while looking up at Jenna. "Hey," Balto said with a smile. Jenna smiles back at him before replying. "Morning sleepy head," Jenna said with a chuckle. "Where have you and Daniel been so long?" Balto asked when he stretched. "We were in the boiler room ... Daniel met Bella Dallas and their puppies, everything was as planned until Steele showed up." Jenna said and sat next to Balto. "Steele? Did he hurt Daniel?" Balto got up and wanted to go to Daniel. "Relax. Steele did nothing to him, when Dallas appeared Steele escaped right away ... Only unfortunately I had to tell them the truth, because Steele told them about your fight. " Jenna said. Balto eyes widen. "What did they think about it?" Balto asked. Jenna smiled as she sat down in front of him. "They think it was amazing what you did for them," Jenna answered. Balto smiled at that. "Good, I'm glad," Balto said looking into his mates eyes. "There's something I want to talk to you about Jenna and I don't if you would want to or not but um..." Balto tried to get the words out of what he wanted to ask his mate. "What is it Balto?" Jenna asked Balto let out a deep breath. "Do you want to have more children with me?" Balto asked nervously. "Ow Balto it is ... a very serious question ..." Jenna replied. "I will understand if you dont want ..." Balto replied embarrassed. "Yes Balto, I want to have more children with you. You are a great father, I love you and I know that you'll take care of them." Jenna said and nuzzled Balto. "Really?!" Balto asked happy. "Yes ... but is Daniel and Thomas are ready for that?" Jenna said and looked at their children. "I think that both would like to have more siblings to have someone to play with." Balto said. "We could spend the evening together ... go to some romantic place ..." Jenna said and smiled. "But what are we going to do with Daniel and Thomas at this time? We cant leave them alone." Balto said and looked at the children. "I'll talk to Bella tomorrow, maybe she'll agree to look after them for one night." Jenna replied and licked Balto's nuzzle. "What if they meet Steele? I dont want Bella to have problems." Balto said and lay down. "I do not think Steele will threaten our children ... Dallas really liked Daniel, and you know that Dallas is the only dog Steele is afraid of. "Jenna calmed Balto." I'm not surprised... Dallas is a police dog. "Balto replied.

**To be continued...**

**Kodiwolf321 A/N hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! As always we hope you enjoyed it as much as we did making it! See you real soon!**

**Player2Daniel A/N: Hello everyone!** **Do you like this chapter? Let us know! At now I writing other fanfic... it is about Balto's past, story name is "When I was pup". Nothing else to say. See you soon!**


	11. Uncle Dallas

**Chapter 11: Uncle Dallas**

The next morning Thomas woke up alone in the cabin, he stood up and noticed Balto who was sitting on the deck. "Hi, dad." Thomas said to Balto who was turned back. "Hey Thomas, did you sleep well?" Balto said when he turned away. "Yup. I dreamed about rabbits." Thomas answered and sat close to Balto. "That's great." Balto said and stroked his son's head with his paw. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked. "I'm watching Daniel." Balto said looking at Daniel playing on the beach. "Where is mom?" Thomas asked while looking at Daniel too. "She went to talk to Bella ... Jenna wants us to spend the evening together, and that's why she looks for someone to care for you two." Balto said and looked at his son. "Do you and mom want to have more children?" Thomas said, and Balto smiled. "Yes, Jenna also wanted more children, but she was afraid that you two were not ready, and I managed to convince her that you both want to have more siblings." Balto said. "That's great dad!" Thomas said and started wagging his tail. Daniel heard Thomas and ran to the boat. "What are you so happy about?" Daniel asked. "We will have more siblings!" Thomas said. "Thats great!" Daniel said and smiled at his father. "Just dont tell mom that I told you." Balto said and winked at his sons. "Okay dad." Thomas replied. "I have another good news for you Daniel, you two will sleep with Bella and her puppies today." Balto said with a smile. "Really? Thats adwesome!" Daniel said and hugged Balto's forepaw. "Thomas ... be polite ... I think that Dallas still remember your little theft." Balto said looking at Thomas. "Is that meat was his?" Thomas asked. "No, but he's a police dog ... that's why I'm warning you." Balto said. "Don't worry dad I'll behave myself," Thomas said with a smile. Balto smiled at his son as he placed his paw on his sons head and rubbed it. "Good, I expect you to be mature enough to handle it," Balto said still with his smile. Thomas chuckled with a playful bark.

Daniel smiled at Thomas and jumped at him. Balto lay down on the floor and watched Daniel and Thomas play. "Hey kids, are you ready?" Jenna asked when she came to the boat. "Yes mum." Daniel responded with wagging his tail. "Yup." Thomas said. "I have something for you, Thomas." Jenna said and showed the red bandana. "Do you like it?" Jenna asked when she put bandana around Thomas's neck.

"Thank's mom, I love it!" Thomas said as he nuzzled his mother. "You're welcome son," Jenna said with a smile. Jenna then turned and looked at Daniel. "And you already have a blue one." Jenna said as she looked at Daniel's blue bandana. "Thanks! mom!" Daniel's cheers as Jenna said that. "Blue fits you well," Balto said as he looked at his younger son. "Thank's dad!" Daniel barked. "Alright, kids meet outside," Jenna said as she stood next to Balto. "Okay, mom!" Daniel said as he went outside on the beach with Thomas.

"Bella's puppies were happy that our children would sleep at their home, they liked Daniel so much ... I hope they would like Thomas too." Jenna said. "I'm sure they are. Dont worry about it now, today we spend a nice and relaxing night." Balto said with a smile. "You're right, I'll take our kids to Bella and I'll be back soon." Jenna said and left the boat. Jenna Daniel and Thomas went to town.

Dallas waited outside of his home and watched as Jenna and her boys walked up to the house. "Hey Dallas," Jenna greeted Dallas. "Good to see you Jenna and your boys," Dallas said as he looked down at her pups. Dallas kept a close eye on Thomas for the fact that he did steal meat from an old woman. "Okay, let's go inside." Dallas said and walked inside. "Hello kids." Bella said when she saw Daniel and Thomas next to Jenna. "Go play, boys." Jenna said looking at her children. "Okay mum." Daniel said and he went to the puppies with Thomas. Dallas sat next to Bella. "Thank you so much that you agreed to take care of them." Jenna said with a smile. "Thats really no problem." Bella said with a smile. "Go and spend a nice evening with Balto." Dallas said.

Daniel started to play with the other puppies while laid down on the side watching them. "So... What was on your mind when taking that meat?" Dallas asked as he sat down next to Thomas. Thomas jumped as he looked at Dallas. Thomas knew that Dallas police dog and is an officer for the dogs around town. "I... um... well... you see..." Thomas said trying to piece the words to explain. "Don't worry son, I'm not going to lock you up or anything, I just want to get the story straight," Dallas explained.

"I wanted to prove to my dad that I can take care of myself and I dont need his help ... I was hungry and then I saw this meat ... I hoped that if I took it and ran away, nobody would notice." Thomas said honestly looking at Dallas. "Why did you want to prove to Balto that you can take care of yourself?" Dallas asked and a bit surprised. "We couldnt get along." Thomas said. "I understand, but I advise you not to steal more ... You know that it is a crime, but if you will stealing somethings you will take the attention of people ... and you dont want people to think of you as a wolf who disturbs the peace of the town." Dallas said trying to make Thomas aware that he is making trouble on himself. "No, I do not want to." Thomas answered and Dallas smiled. "If you steal something again, you will deal with me." Dallas said jokingly and stroked Thomas's head. Thomas smiled and nodded. "Go play a bit." Dallas said and went to Bella, watching Thomas.

Jenna walked into the boat and saw Balto waiting for her. "So how did it go?" Balto asked. "It was fine, I think they'll have a good time tonight," Jenna said with a smile Balto smiled back at her with a nuzzle. "I'm glad that we did this for some alone time," Balto said with a smile. "So, do you want to swim?" Balto said and looked at the ocean. "You have to go swimming ... how long ago did you bath?" Jenna asked and chuckled. "Long ago." Balto replied. "In that case let's go and take a bath together." Jenna said and went to the ocean with Balto at her side.

Thomas got tired of playing and started looking for a bowl of water, but he didnt know where it was. He decided to ask Dallas and Bella who were sitting in front of the fireplace and talking. When Thomas came closer he heard Bella and Dallas talk. "I would never expect any of them to steal anything ..." Dallas said to Bella, looking into the fire. "They are not humans now ... they may have changed." Bella answered. "I know them and I know their parents, I know what they are ..." Dallas said. "Did you know our parents?" Dallas heard Thomas' voice behind him. "Hey Thomas, what are you doing here? Why do not you play with others?" Dallas tried to change the subject of the conversation. "How could you know me, Daniel and my parents if you're a dog?" Thomas asked waiting for answers. Dallas looked at Bella. "We know his secret, so he can know yours." Bella said looking at her mate.

Dallas stood and walked past Thomas, "Come one Thomas we need to talk," Dallas said before walking outside. Thomas follows Dallas outside and sits outside on the porch with him. "So how do you know about us?" Thomas asked looking up at Dallas. Dallas sighed before answering. "I was human once before," Dallas answered. "You were?" Thomas answered now surprised. Dallas nodded, "and I was really good friends with you're parents," Dallas added. "I do not remember that my parents were friends with someone named Dallas ..." Thomas said. "Last time as a man I saw them two years ago ... my real name is Jacob Dallas, I was a police officer." Dallas said. "Jacob Dallas ... now I remember ... But why are you a dog?" Thomas asked. "On my last mission I was driving a car behind thieves ... and then ..." Dallas paused for a moment. "They shot at my car, they hit the tire and me ... I lost control of the car, I fell out of the way and hit a tree ... I died immediately... In the dark I saw a white wolf who asked me if I wanted to continue to live and help people. I'm not answered that question, but she knew the answer. She didnt warn me that I would be a dog.

My police partner found me one day after the accident and called me by my human name ... I was even at my own funeral ... it's was a terrible feeling to see myself dead." Dallas nodded trying to hold back his tears. Thomas looked at Dallas and noticed the tear running down his nuzzle. "Something fell into my eye." Dallas said when he calmed down and became serious. "Then how come you didn't come see us when lost our parents? You were like our uncle!" Thomas said as he stood up. Dallas turned and looked at Thomas. "I know and I'm sorry," Dallas said with his ears lowered. "You could have took care of us," Thomas said fighting back some tears. "You were family to us!" Thomas shouted. "I wanted to help you, but how was I to do it? I've been a dog for two years ... I didnt know that you two can talk to dogs ... When you were thrown out of youre house I was looking for you two ... I spent the week outside looking for you. Going on youre trail I got to the top of mountain in the middle of the forest, far away from Nome ... there I lost youre trail." Dallas said, trying to stop Thomas. Thomas lowered his head with tears running down his muzzle as he placed his head against Dallas's chest. "I miss my parents so much, and you're the closest we have to family," Thomas said as he continued to cry. Dallas laid Thomas down and laid his head down on top of him. "I know you do and I'm here now," Dallas said as he licked Thomas's tears away.

"I remember your funeral. I missed you so much ... I couldnt accept that you are dead. Daniel missed you as much as he missed our parents." Thomas said, still crying. "You can calm down already, I am here and I am not going to leave you alone again." Dallas said, comforting Thomas. "Promise?" Thomas asked. "I promise." Dallas answered. "Can I call you an uncle?" Thomas asked. "Of course." Dallas answered. "Will you tell the truth to Daniel?" Thomas asked. Dallas felt nervous by this but knew he had to tell Daniel. "Yeah, I'll tell him," Dallas said with a smile. Thomas nodded in response before laying his head down on Dallas's front paws. "In that case, Bella is my aunt?" Thomas asked. "Has anyone called me?" Bella asked standing in the door. "Bella looked at Dallas and noticed that Dallas' nuzzle was wet with tears." Thomas, Daniel is looking for you ... go to him." Bella said looking at Thomas, Thomas nodded in response and went looking for Daniel. Bella lay down next to Dallas. "Did you explain everything to Thomas?" Bella asked, "Yes ..." Dallas answered uncertainly. "What happened to you honey? You act like you feel guilty ..." Bella said, putting her head on Dallas's back. "I wish I was with them when they needed me ... I didnt even have the courage to come to their home." Dallas said while looking at the wall. You will not turn back time ... now you are with them, enjoy that." Bella said, trying to comfort Dallas. "You're right. Thank you." Dallas said and nuzzled Bella.

**_To be continued..._**

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: alright guys! That's was twist! I came up with it mid way through the chapter and I think it's something me and Player2Daniel would like to explore more in future chapters! Alright guys that's it for now and we will see you soon with a new chapter!**

**Player2Daniel A/N: I hope you like this chapter and Kodiwolf321's idea for Dallas past. Soon you will see how Daniel will react to the fact that Dallas is still alive, but as a dog. See you soon!**


	12. We were a family

**_Chapter 12: We were a family _**

The next morning, Thomas woke up when he heard someone walking home. When he opened his eyes he noticed that Bella, Daniel and other puppies were still sleeping. Thomas got up and went to the kitchen. "Are you going somewhere, uncle?" Thomas asked when he saw Dallas next to the door with a police collar around his neck. "Yes I go to work, go back to sleep, it's really early," Dallas said and wanted to go through the doggy door. "You promised to tell Daniel everything," Thomas said. "And I will keep my word, but not now ... It is not so easy, I have to prepare for it. And I have to figure out how to explain to Balto and Jenna that you will live with me from now on," Dallas said and left the house. "What?" Thomas ran to the door and tried to open the doggy door, but couldn't, the doggy door was too heavy for him to open. "I don't know what Uncle Dallas came up with, but I'm not sure is it will end well," Thomas thought and returned to the living room. "It's 6am. I think I will take a little nap," Thomas said as he looked at clock and lay down next to Daniel.

Later that morning Thomas woke up with Daniel and the other puppies playing. Thomas stood up and yawned before getting a drink of water. "I miss having a can of soda," Thomas thought to himself as he drank the water.

"I know where James hides coca cola, if you want some," Bella whispered in Thomas's ear. "Isn't that dangerous for dogs?" Thomas asked. "If it wasn't, I wouldn't suggest it. The most important thing is not to eat chocolate," Bella said and opened the kitchen cabinet. "Want some?" Bella asked and pulled out a can from the cabinet. "Sure, but how do we open them? We don't have thumbs," Thomas said and looked at his paws. "Who said you need thumbs," Bella stood over the bowl and dug her teeth into the can. "You don't have to thank," Bella said as the canned drink filled the bowl.

Thomas drinks the soda and feels better. "That was great," he thought Thomas then went and played outside with Daniel and the other puppies who were his and Daniels cousins.

"Hey Daniel, what are you playing?" Thomas asked when he approached Daniel. "Are we playing hide and seek, wanna join?" Daniel asked. "Yeah, sure," Thomas said with smile. "But first I must find everyone ..." Daniel said and looked around. "Thom, wouldn't mom and dad had to come for us in the morning?" Daniel asked. "I think you're right," Thomas replied. "Don't worry, Dallas probably told Balto and Jenna that you want to stay one more night. I'll be in the garden if you'll need something," Bella said and went into the garden.

Thomas continues to play with Daniel and his cousins until it started to get dark. Thomas walked into the garden and looked for Bella. "Hey Bella?" Thomas asked looking for his aunt. "Over here," Bella said over by the roses. Thomas smiled and walked over to her.

"What's up?" Bella said when she looked at Thomas. "Why did Uncle Dallas tell our parents that we want to stay without asking us about it? And why did he say in the morning that he didn't know how to tell my mom and dad that we would be living with you from now on?" Thomas asked, wanting to know the truth. "Don't you like our house? Or something else?" Bella asked. "I really like you home and everything ... but I don't understand Dallas's intentions," Thomas said and sat down. "I'm not surprised that you like our house, any house would be better than this wreck on the beach ..." Bella said with chuckle. "What? Living in a boat on the beach is a great thing!" Thomas said slightly nervous. "You think so because you haven't lived there through winter, home is more warmer than a boat," Bella said. "We have a blanket and Dad warms us at night," Thomas said feeling Bella provoking him to argue. "Balto won't keep you warm for the rest of his life," Bella said. "I'm done, I'm not going to argue with you, I'm taking Daniel and we're going home," Thomas said.

"No you're not going anywhere," Dallas said from behind them. "Dallas honey..." Bella started to say. "Can you leave us be?" Dallas asked his mate. Bella nodded and left leaving Thomas and Dallas alone.

"You can't stop me from going to my parents," Thomas said. "If you would like to go to your real parents, you would have to go to the cemetery," Dallas said without thinking. "How could you say that!" Thomas said and began to cry. "Sorry, I didn't mean that ... You're smart Thom think what's better for everyone. Daniel is happy here, we have a warm home, food and love to each other, were family. What more do you need for happiness? Balto and Jenna want to start their own family, and you two will disturb them ... do you want Balto to be happy? " Dallas said looking at Thomas. "I want Balto to have a happy life, but I want to be part of his life," Thomas replied as he wiped his tears. "Think about it, I know you will make the right decision. And now let's go home it's getting late," Dallas said and entered the house.

Thomas growled as he watched Dallas enter the house. Thomas then ran off And headed for Balto's boat. It started to rain a cold freezing rain as Thomas ran to Balto's boat. Balto and Jenna laid next to each other after doing their deed. "Dad!" Thomas shouted in the distance. "Thomas?" Balto lifted his head. "Dad!" Thomas shouted again. This time Balto stood up and ran outside.

"What happened, son? Why aren't you at Bella and Dallas home?" Balto asked surprised. "Dallas wants me and Daniel to live with him... we habe to talk," Thomas said as he began to shiver with cold. "Let's go talk on the boat, it's cold here," Balto said, seeing that Thomas was shaking with cold. "O-Okay," Thomas said with a shiver.

Thomas walked into the boat and saw his mother. Thomas ran over to her and laid next to her red fur with tears in her eyes. "Thomas honey, what's wrong?" Jenna asked as she nuzzles her son. Balto shook off the rain from his fur and looked at his son and asked again. "Now what's going on? Why are you here?" Balto asked worried.

"It turned out that Dallas was our uncle, and he now wants me and Daniel to live with him ..." Thomas said. "Wait what?" Jenna asked surprised. "How can Dallas be your uncle?" Balto asked. "I and Dallas knew each other before, when he was human ..." Thomas began. "He was human?" Balto asked. "Yup, He used to be at our home very often, he was friends with my parents, and for us he was like an uncle ... he said that on his last police mission he died in a car accident, but the white she-wolf turned him into a German shepherd." Thomas said when looking at Balto. "My mother did it? It's definitely not a coincidence, my mother can predict the future ..." Balto said. It started raining harder and the storm began. When the lightning struck three of them saw someone's shadow, when they looked at him they realized that it was Dallas.

"What are you doing here!?" I thought I told you to come inside!" Dallas shouted while looking at Thomas. "Don't yell at my son like that!" Balto shouted with a growl. "He's not your son and you know it" Dallas growled back at Balto.

"Thom we were family, come with me... Daniel is worried about you," Dallas said. "Where is Daniel and what have you done to him?" Thomas said with a small growl. "I didn't do anything to him, he's at my house, he's happy and wants to live with me as long as he knows who I am," Dallas said. "Did you tell him the truth?" Thomas asked surprised. "Yes, and he thought it would be better for you two if you lived with me ..." Dallas said looking at Thomas. "You're lying!" Thomas said and stood between Balto's front paws. "If I'm lying, why isn't he here?" Dallas said. Thomas began to think, he looked up at Balto who stood over him in a defensive position, felt great sentiment and gratitude to Balto for the chance for a new life for him and his brother. He looked at Jenna who was like his mother; sensitive, loving and caring, he loved her like his own human mother. And then he looked at Dallas, who had been uncle for half his life, had always been part of his family. Dallas has all the qualities of his human father, Thomas feels an equal sentiment towards him as to Balto, he trusts him and loves him as a family. Thomas stood for a moment and wondered until Dallas spoke. "I know, Thom, that you are the smarter one, make a good decision ... I won't stop you from seeing Balto and Jenna anyway. *Chuckle*" Dallas said when looking at Thomas.

Thomas sighed. "I'm staying with my parents," Thomas spoke up. Dallas was taken back by this by respected his choice. "Okay," Dallas said with his ear lowered down and his tail between his legs and left them be.

"Are you sure of this sweetheart?" Jenna asked in a sad voice. "Yes, I'm sure, but I don't understand why Daniel preferred to stay with Dallas..." Thomas said when he looked at Balto. "Your brother has his own will, and he can make his own decisions." Balto said and lay down next to Jenna, he was clearly sad. "Don't be sad, Dad. I think Uncle Dallas didn't tell us the truth. He was afraid to tell the truth to Daniel," Thomas said and lay down between Balto's front paws.

Dallas walks into the house and shakes off the rain from his fur and sighs before walking into the living room. Daniel was sleeping with his unknown cousins next to Bella. Bella looked up at her mate and frowned. "No Thomas?" Bella asked. Dallas shook his head. "He chose them," Dallas said with his head lowered.

"You need to talk to Daniel tomorrow. I know you care about their two, but if you can't have both of them, try to get Daniel to choose us," Bella said quietly, looking at Daniel. "It won't be that easy, Daniel always followed the example from Thom," Dallas whispered and lay down next to the puppies. "You said they loved you so much in the past, so why did Thomas choose Balto?" Bella asked. "Thom is angry with me that I didn't tell him the truth right away, and that I didn't even visit them when they lost their parents," Dallas said sadly and put his head on his forepaws. "Don't worry, I'm sure that when you explain everything to Daniel well, he will understand and choose you," Bella said and licked Dallas's forehead. "I hope so," Dallas said and closed his eyes.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Kodiwolf321 A/N: hey guys I know it's been a long time since we updated this and we're sorry but we had some other projects going on and stuff but we hope you enjoyed this chapter and we will see you in the next one!_**

**_Player2Daniel A/N: So... as you see things are getting more complicated. _** **Who will Daniel choose? What will the consequences be? If you want to find out you have to read the next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter, tell us what you think about it. That's all I wanted to say ... See ya!**


	13. i hate you!

**Chapter 12: I hate you**

"A son? Did you two have more puppies during my absence?" Boris asked in surprise when he rubbed the top of his head. "It's not exactly what you think ... do you remember my wish from my mother?" Balto said looking at the goose. "Have you wished for a pup?" Boris asked still confused. "Not exactly ... this little one, and his brother lost their parents. I used the wish to turn them into dogs to take care of them." Balto said as he patted Thomas on the head. "That's very noble of you, but I only see one." Boris said to Balto. "Where is your brother?" Boris asked when he looked at Thomas. "He's at my uncle's house, we need to talk to him." Thomas said to goose. "Dad, when we go, I want to see my brother." Thomas said as he looked at Balto.

"We should go now, I want Daniel to meet your uncle Boris," Balto said with a smile. "Okay let's go!" Thomas said as he ran outside. "We'll be back," Balto said looking at Boris. "Okay, I can't wait to meet you other son," Boris said with a smile. Balto nodded before walking over to Jenna. "I'll bring our son home," Balto said with a nuzzle. "Be careful," Jenna said as she nuzzled Balto back.

Thomas and Balto headed toward Dallas's house. "What are we going to do, Dad?" Thomas asked. "I don't know yet, but I won't be back without him." Balto told himself confidently. "Do you want to fight Uncle Dallas?" Thomas asked, walking alongside his father. "As a last resort, yes." Balto said. "But Uncle Dallas is a police dog, you have no chance against him." Thomas said worried. "I do not care." They arrived, Thomas stood at the doggy door and knocked on it. Dallas's head emerged from inside. "I'm glad you came back Thom, come... in..." Dallas noticed the angry Balto.

"Hold it, we came for my son," Balto said. Dallas looked at Balto and growled. "He doesn't want to come home with you!" Dallas shouted. "Yes he does!" Thomas shouted. Dallas looked at Thomas and growled. "Daniel!" Thomas calling out to his brother.

"He's busy now, he's playing with my children." Dallas said as he looked at Thomas. "Thanks for your wish Balto, it works very well but probably not like you would like to." Dallas said with a smile. "What do you mean by that?" Balto asked confused. "Uncle Dallas who are you talking to?" Daniel asked when he stood near Dallas. "Thomas!" Daniel said and jumped at Thomas in joy, Thomas and Balto looked surprised at Daniel. "What happened to you?" Balto asked when he looked at Daniel. "You mean my fur on back? Uncle Dallas said it turned black like hes did because I get older."

"No!" Balto said as he picked him up with his mouth. Balto then placed him down in front of him. "We're going home right now," Balto order. "But I don't want to go," Daniel wined. Balto was surprise by this. "What?! Why?!" Thomas shouted as he stood back up. Daniel looked to his bother and the itched his ear. "Well when uncle Dallas said he was our uncle when he was human I wanted to stay with him," Daniel explained.

"You cant take him aginst his will." Dallas said with small smile. "I love you Balto, but I can't ... I love Dallas, he is my uncle, I lost him like my parents, but he is with me now I can't lose him again." When Daniel said this the color of the fur on his ears began to change to brown like Dallas'.

Balto's heart broke hearing those words from his son. "You little brat!" Thomas growled at his brother. "Please don't be mad at me Thomas," Daniel said looking towards his brother. "You better choose right now! Him or us!" Thomas shouted. Tears started to roll down Daniels muzzle. "I think I made my choice clear," Daniel spoke up.

"I can't, I'm sorry ... Dallas is our family, you should stay with us too." Daniel said as he looked at Thomas, his tail turned into a German Shepherd's tail. "What's going on with you, Daniel?" Balto monumented with a broken heart. "Uncle Dallas said Im growing up." Daniel said when his hind legs turned into German Shepherd's. "You are not growing up! You are childish stupid! Your stupid brat!" Thomas jumped on Daniel and they started fighting.

"Boys!" Balto shouted. "See what you did by coming here!" Dallas growled as he pushed Balto back away from the kids. "Those are my kids!" Balto growled. "Not anymore!" Dallas shouted back. Thomas and Daniel rolled around in the snow until Daniel bit down on Thomas's paw making him bleed. Thomas yelped in pain as he jumped off of Daniel.

Daniel is now standing side by side with Dallas, no longer resembles neither Thomas nor Balto, now he is a full German Shepherd, only thing that left is his blue eyes. Daniel is now bigger than Thomas despite being younger. "You bit me." Thomas said when he looked at his bleeding paw. Daniel spat. "You taste disgusting." Daniel said. "You are not like that Daniel Ive meet. Where is this cute, loving, playful puppy I knew?" Balto asked. "You list the features of weakness, your weak Daniel is gone... This one is better, because hes like me, and hes name isnt Daniel any more, from mow on hes Sharic." Dallas petted Daniels head.

"I hate you!" Thomas spat before running away. Balto then ran after his older son leaving Sharic and Dallas alone. Thomas tried to run but couldn't with his paw bleeding on the white snow turning it red. Thomas Trips and falls down. Tears roll down his muzzle as Balto runs up to his son.

"What happened to him? He's not like that!" Balto said wondering. "I don't care! I hate him!" Thomas said in anger. "Don't say that, its your brother." Balto said trying to stay calm calm. "My brother would never bite me!" Thomas said. "Exacly!" Balto said. "Huh?" Thomas asked surprised. "I think its Dallas fault. " Balto said.

"Dallas's fault? How come?" Thomas asked looking up at Balto. "I think Dallas made him change," Balto said with a low growl. "That would explain his behavior," Thomas added. Balto nodded knowing his son was right.

"What are we going to do?" Thomas asked. "It will be difficult but we need to talk to your mother." Balto said and picked up Thomas running towards the boat. "You have a plan?" Thomas asked. "Yes, we must melt his heart, your mother will deal with it." Balto said.

"Yeah, you're right, mom will know what to do," Thomas said now hopeful of his mother to bring Daniel back from Dallas's grip of keeping him away from their family.

As they reached the boat Balto placed injured Thomas next to Jenna. "What happened? Thomas are you okay?" Jenna said as she licked her son. "We have a problem with Daniel... or Sharic now it depends." Balto said as he laid next to them. "Sharic? What do you mean Balto?" Jenna asked in surprise. "Daniel has changed into German Shepherd... i have no idea why, he changed in front of us as he started to fight with Thomas.

"Then in the morning I will go speak to him and Dallas, Dallas wouldn't place a paw on me if I talk to him," Jenna said as she placed her head on Thomas's head keeping him warm. "Just be careful mom, he's not who he used to be," Thomas added looking up at his mother.

"Dont worry sweetie, i know Dallas for long time." Jenna said and closed her eyes. Thomas and Balto had some problems to fell asleep after what they saw. Both of them fall asleep soon, but Thomas had nightmares about his brother.

Thomas tossed and turned as his nightmares of his brother continued. Thomas then shot opened his eyes and almost jumping out of his skin. "Thomas are you alright son?" Balto asked with a yawn. "Do you think I'll turn out like that?" Thomas asked looking at his father.

"You dont seem to son, it seems that Daniel changed because he was with Dallas." Balto said to comfortable his son. "You can sleep next to me if that make you calmer." Balto offered. "Okay dad." Thomas laid next to Balto and fall asleep again.

**_To be continued..._**

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: hey guys! How's it going? Hope you enjoyed this chapter as we did making it for you!**

**Sharic_GShep A/N: Hey guys! Some time passed i know, i lost motivation to writing, and i lost most of my free time. Ill try to publish new chapter for story this week. See ya!**


	14. The worst of the worst

**Chapter 14: The worst of the worst**

Balto woke up with the cold air touching his fur. Balto took in a deep breath before standing up. "I wonder where Thomas is?" Balto thought to himself. "Maybe he's with Jenna," Balto thought as he stood up and stretched. "I should figure out a way to get Daniel home," Balto said to himself as he walked off his boat.

He took a few steps in snow then he just headed to town. "Wow its really quiet here" he keep going to town when snow started to feel incredible deeply. "Woah that's weird.." He managed to reach town just to find out that its even more quiet.

This was strange for the young hybrid because the town was always filled with people and dogs a like. "This is strange," Balto said to himself. Balto walked along down the street hoping to see someone if not anyone.

"Its quiet... too quiet" Balto said to himself then he saw a German Shepherd running fast to alley but there were no way to chase him. When he looked from behind corner the GShep was gone. "What?" Balto shake his head and headed to Dallas house.

Balto heads to Dallas house. "Dallas?" Balto called out as he walks up to the house. There was no answer. "Dallas are you home? I need to talk to you!" Balto called out again. The door to Dallas house suddenly opened. Balto took a deep breath before walking inside.

"Dallas?" Balto said as he slowly went inside. Dallas was sitting there with hes back to Balto. "Where is Daniel? Answer now!" Dallas was still sitting there in front of fireplace without any words.

Dallas still did not look Balto. Balto growled at Dallas. "I want to see my son now!" Balto barked. Dallas still did not look at Balto "Dallas!" Balto shouted as he took a step closer to Dallas. But the room seemed to move farther away from Dallas and Balto felt dizzy from the room moving.

"What is going on?!" Balto said to himself. "This cant be real!" Balto started running in direction of Dallas but the faster he run, the faster Dallas were getting farther away. "Oh my God, this cant be real!" As Balto keep running the room seemed to fall apart.

Balto kept running as fast he could but it just wasn't enough. Balto then fell down into a dark abyss as everything finally fell apart. Suddenly Balto hit some water at the bottom of the abyss. Balto tried to swim up to get some air burn was stop by something pulling him back down in the dark water.

Balto tried to swim up but he couldn't, then he just closed hes eyes. When he opened them he was on floor right behind Dallas who kept looking into fire in fireplace. The room was dark everything seem different, there wasn't anything behind windows just a dark void. Balto looked again at Dallas he was right in distance to touch him with paw.

Balto touched Dallas with his paw. "Dallas?" Balto said as he turned Dallas around. "Oh my god," Balto said as he turned Dallas around. Dallas eyes were black with his jaw torn. "THE KIDS MINE!" Dallas screamed still with his eyes black.

Balto fell to hes back and started backing. "Whats going on?!" Dallas keep going to backing Balto. "Kid is mine Balto" Dallas said with werid voice. "No stop this Dallas!" Balto said scared. "Kid is mine..." Dallas said with even more werid voice.

"No, he's my son not yours!" Balto shouted as he backed into a wall. Suddenly the fire in the fireplace grew as Dallas got closer to Balto. "You'll never be the father he needs!" Dallas said in a raspy voice. "That's not true!" Balto shot back. "I can be everything he needs!" Dallas said still with his raspy voice.

The fire started to spread all around. "Dallas what happened to you? Cant you see this all?" Balto asked scared like never before. "Hes mu kid and now hes pure German Shepherd not a mutt like you" Dallas said in demonic voice.

"No! He'll never be like you!" Balto shouted Dallas growled with he sharp teeth now showing at Balto. "Your wrong, he'll never love you ever again now that he's with me!" Dallas shouted with his demonic voice.

As flames took all the room Dallas started to getting bigger and bigger. "What the hell is going on here?" Balto said scared as never before, Dallas eyes started to glow red. "Hes mine and you can't do anything about it!" Dallas launched in demonic way.

"No, no, no! He wants me as his father I know he does!" Balto said now putting his paws over his head and crying. "He wants you dead!" Dallas shouted in his large demonic voice. Dallas then opens his month now getting ready to eat Balto whole.

"Noooo ahhhhhh" Balto screamed as Dallas eat him. "No no no... Dallass.. noo Daniel.." Balto mumbles. "Dad... dad wake up!" Thomas shouted.

Balto jerked awake with tears in his eyes. Balto looked around the room and then looked down at Thomas. "Oh, it was only a dream," Balto said laying back down. "What kind of dream did you have?" Thomas asked concerned for his father.

A nightmare the worst of the worst...

**_To be continued..._****_Kodiwolf321 A/N: hey guys we're back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to make hope your all staying safe out there! See you in the next chapter!_****_SharicGShep A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one after a long break xD Sorry for me not being as active here as i used to be but i lost my writing mood somewhere. Ill try to keep bringing new content here. And as Kodiwolf did say stay safe._****_P.S spoiler: im not dead yet xDD_**


End file.
